Let's Do the Time Warp Again!
by girlyghoul
Summary: Castiel's lost adventures in Song Remains the Same. What happened after the guys dropped him off in 1978? Why are 2 cops in a Gran Torino following him? Who is this mysterious TimeTraveling Professor? Can a nerdy angel find love? And why is Uriel rapping?
1. It's Astounding

DISCLAIMER: I didn't create and don't own any of these characters. Except for Tyrone and Timmy.

Takes place during Season 5's "The Song Remains the Same" and so spoilers for that.

WARNINGS: Mild cussing, violence and lots of sexual innuendo. No slash, but some slashy implications (Equal opportunity innuendo in other words).

P.S. This story contains Major Castiel Whumpage! (Please don't call Angel Protective Services on me!)

* * *

_I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey…_

_-- The Criminologist, Rocky Horror Picture Show_

* * *

This is a story that will hopefully answer two questions: What happened to Castiel in episode 5.13 "The Song Remains the Same" between the time Dean dropped him off at the hotel in 1978 and when he reappeared in the boys' motel room in 2010? And also what became of Professor Emmett Frink?

Who the heck is Professor Emmett Frink you might ask? He is an obsessed scientist who built a Time Machine that landed Sam and Dean in a whole heap of trouble in my fic "Of Terminators and Training Wheels". That story was an 80's flashback nightmare that had the boys revisiting their early childhood… literally.

But at the end of that tale, some readers wanted to know what happened to the Professor after he used the Machine to transport himself to the year 1977. Well, wouldn't you know it- he was still trapped in the past a year later when a certain blue eyed, trench coat wearing angel transported a pair of handsome brothers back in time to rescue their parents and he was in need of a little divine intervention himself.

As for poor, dear Castiel? Our favorite little nerdy dude with wings was about to embark on a flashback nightmare of his own… a 70's flashback nightmare!

**LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE- It's Astounding.

Prairie Court Motel: Honeymoon Suite- 1978

* * *

The first thing Castiel noticed when he finally awakened from his coma-like slumber was his own reflection… on the ceiling.

He lay still for a long moment staring up at the curious image gazing back down at him. Jimmy Novak's body was looking worse for wear, which was to be expected. He knew the trip back in time would be physically hard on him, especially with passengers in tow and so his vessel's sickly pallor, disheveled hair and bloodied clothes came as no surprise to the angel.

What was surprising was the gilt edged mirror framed with blinking light bulbs that hung above him flashing out the phrase "SUPER STUD" in neon lights over his puzzled reflection.

What strange place had he landed in? And where were the passengers he had brought with him?

"Dean…?" he called out, "Sam…?"

His voice sounded gravelly… well, more gravelly than usual, and his throat felt like he'd been swallowing sand… A mistake he'd made only once before upon arriving on Earth and first occupying his vessel. He'd long since learned that eating a 'sandwich' had nothing to do with devouring beach granules and that overall it was best to ignore any residual cravings that Jimmy's body might still possess. Seeking out human foods or pleasures only distracted him from his true mission.

And right now that mission involved figuring out where he was and finding the Winchester brothers or their parents before Anna got to any of them.

Daring to sit up he waited for his equilibrium to adjust before taking note of his surroundings. They were... Astounding...

He was situated on a bed that was shaped like a heart oddly enough and covered in red sheets made of some material that he found quite slippery to the touch. The same slippery material covered the multitude of pillows scattered haphazardly over the bed and floor. Pillows shaped like hearts, giant lips and other parts of the human anatomy that Castiel felt it best not to think about at the moment.

The walls were decorated with yet more hearts and silhouettes of humans in various carnal…positions. Most of the furniture had the same gaudy gilt trimming as the mirror he had seen hanging inexplicably over his bed. A huge mirrored ball hung down from the ceiling, spinning slowly and casting a nauseating array of light upon the walls as it reflected the electric candle sconces decorating each corner of the room.

There was a bottle of some alcoholic beverage resting in a bucket on the dresser along with two long stemmed glasses bound together in ribbon and a large floral wreath bearing a banner which read: "Congratulations to the Far-Out Groovy Couple!"

Nothing about the message made any sense to Castiel whatsoever.

The angel was beginning to fear something had gone terribly wrong, that he had completely miscalculated his destination and possibly lost the Winchesters along the way. Then, much to his relief, he saw the tell-tale signs that his friends had indeed survived the journey with him. The doors and window frames were lined with salt and there were protective sigils marked at every entrance way. Sam or Dean had been in this room with him at some point, but it was obvious that neither brother was here now. He was all alone.

Thinking swiftly, Castiel reached into his pocket for his cell phone. The light that usually flashed on the screen when he flipped it open remained dark and none of the buttons made that delightful beeping sound when he pressed them. His heart sank as a memory niggled its way into his pain addled brain. Dean had mentioned something about this very thing once when talking about his first trip to the past. Cell Phones didn't work in the 70's because Cell Phones didn't exist in the 70's. That meant he couldn't contact the Winchesters. And with the Enochian Sigils etched into their ribs, he wouldn't be able to locate them by conventional angelic means.

He ran his hands through his thick wavy hair in frustration. He didn't like the idea of his friends facing Anna on their own so he had to find someway to catch up to them. Another memory came to him at once. Cell phones didn't work in the 70's, but motels usually had other kinds of phones which he had seen the boys use to call for information or whenever Dean wanted a late night snack. He had no need for "Room Service" as Dean called it, but "Information" would be a good place to start.

Rolling towards the bedside table he searched for a phone. He saw what looked like a coiled phone cord dangling down from the table, but it was attached to a pair of plastic red lips. Why had the Winchesters left him in such a disconcerting place! It occurred to him suddenly that perhaps the phone itself was shaped like a pair of lips- everything else in this bizarre room seemed to be shaped like a body part after all.

Before he could explore the lips further, he noticed a box with a large button attached to the bed frame. This looked decidedly more familiar to the angel. He had seen similar boxes with buttons near other beds at times when Sam or Dean or their friend Bobby had wound up in the hospital. It was known as a "Call Button" and it was exactly what Castiel needed to summon help- or perhaps even make contact with the Winchesters themselves.

Happily he pressed the button ready to hear a friendly voice ask him if he needed assistance. Instead he heard a loud bugle call and an electronic voice shout _**"CHARGE!" **_just before the entire bed began to shake!

"AHHH!" the startled angel cried out, "HELP!"

The sudden violent quaking sent poor Castiel sprawling face down on the mattress and into the anatomy shaped pillows. He desperately reached out with an unsteady hand and punched a jittery finger against the button hoping to stop the unpleasant motion. But doing so only increased the vibrations. He grabbed hold of the slippery sheets clinging to them for dear life as the mattress began to shift and pulsate beneath him, rocking his body back and forth while the bed frame pounded against the wall.

His stomach churned, his teeth rattled, he felt a tingling sensation coursing through his entire being all the way to the tips of his wings. Every hair on his body stood on end and he could feel his feathers ruffling beneath his trench coat.

"In the name of Heaven!" he called out in a tremulous voice, "Please stop this abominable piece of furniture!"

The bed was shaking so hard now that the sheets beneath him began to slip and slide and soon the angel was being tossed to and fro until he was dumped unceremoniously over the edge with all the anatomical pillows tumbling after him.

He landed hard against the floor and lay there stunned as the just bed's vibrations finally began to slow, grinding to a halt at last as the electronic voice called out from the box: **_"Well done, Super Stud! Time for a smoke!"_**

Before he had a chance to recover from his fall a pillow shaped like a giant pair of breasts toppled off the bed landing directly on his face. Mortified, he reached up to knock the oversized downy stuffed mammaries away, but then saw something that he had been too busy averting his eyes to notice before. A folded piece of paper was tucked into the pillow's cleavage, bearing his name and in Dean's handwriting!

He eagerly snatched up the note and read:

"_Cas- Welcome to 1978, Buddy. Sorry the landing was a little rough on you, but Sam and I are ok and we're heading off to find the folks. The room is paid for five nights and I've told the management not to disturb you under any circumstances. It's the Honeymoon Suite, so they should be cool and honor the request. With any luck, Sam and I will be able to stop Anna and then meet you back here later. In the meantime just sit tight, rest up and get your strength back. We're counting on you to get us back to the future when this is all over. –Dean. __P.S. Try the bed out! Complimentary Magic Fingers, Dude! Awesome!"_

Castiel folded the note closed then glared up at the hateful heart-shaped monstrosity.

"Awesome," he deadpanned before carefully picking himself up off the floor.

He stood in the center of the room pondering what to do next. Dean had told him to "sit tight" but after the traumatizing incident on the bed, he didn't dare sit anywhere.

He had no idea how long he had been in the room or how long his friends had been gone. No way of knowing whether they had been successful in finding their parents or if Anna had found them first. They didn't know the rogue angel like he did. She would be relentless in her mission to kill Sam. She would kill Dean if he got in her way and John and Mary as well just to be certain that Lucifer's vessel would never be born. The entire Winchester family could be wiped off the face of the Earth if Anna had her way.

Well, that was something Castiel would not allow. When it came protecting the people he cared about, he could be just as relentless.

Slicking back his hair and straightening his tie he marched towards the door with steely resolve.

"Charge!" he uttered, stepping out into the strange, unfamiliar world of the 1970's.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what do you think so far? I can go ahead and tell you that things are going to get even more 'wild and crazy' from here on out… Poor Castiel!**

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**


	2. Time is Fleeting

Author's Note: I am so sorry it is taken me so long to get this chapter up. My brain got high jacked by the little story "Obscured by Clouds" which demanded to be written first. Then the rest of me got high jacked by real life. But at long last I can give poor Castiel and this story the attention they deserve. Thanks for your paitence!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters below except for Tyrone. (Why do all my original characters' names start with 'T'?)

WARNINGS: Strong sexual innuendo and implied drug use.

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Time is Fleeting.

Prairie Court Motel: Hallway- 1978

* * *

As Castiel stepped out of the entirely disagreeable motel room, he became aware of something very peculiar: He could sense the presence of Dean Winchester! The signal he felt was very small, very weak and certainly not enough to be able to locate his friend with any accuracy- but it was there all the same.

He had not had any angelic sense of either Winchester brother since he had carved the Enochian Symbols into their ribs. That had been a necessary step to ensure that no angel could ever find them; not Lucifer, not Michael or Zachariah, not even Castiel himself. He had become accustomed to relying on the Winchesters or Bobby to tell him where they were whenever he needed them or vice versa. And so, it was very strange to once again be detecting Dean on his angelic radar. Very strange and also of great concern.

If Dean was no longer completely hidden to Castiel, did that mean he was exposed to Anna as well? And what about Sam? Why was Castiel unable to have any sense of the younger Winchester? Realizing that neither of these developments boded well, the angel became even more determined to find his friends and stop Anna in her malicious plot. If he wasn't too late already.

He hardly knew where to begin in his quest, but getting out of this unpleasant building seemed like a good start. Just as Castiel was about to take flight, a young African American man approached him.

"What's happening, my brother!" the man declared.

The man was dressed in a loose shirt open to the waist, which seemed to be made of the same slippery material that had covered Castiel's bed, and very, very tight pants that flared out at the legs over his rhinestone studded platform shoes. His neck, wrists and fingers were bedecked with gold and diamond jewelry as was his large belt buckle which gleamed in the dim light of the hallway, hurting the angel's eyes and his already aching head. The 70's it seemed was a very shiny decade.

"You are not one of my brothers," Castiel stated, blinking against the glare.

"Oh chill, honky!" the man said amicably, "We might not be brothers in blood, but we are most definitely soul brothers when it comes to lovin' the ladies, can you dig it? I could hear you rockin' and rollin' in that Honeymoon Suite all the way down the hall! OOOOH! The way that bed was pounding against the wall your new bride must be sat-is-fied! High- Five my fellow righteous stud!"

The man raised his hand in the air near Castiel's face. The angel furrowed his brow in confusion, looking towards the room he had just exited and then back to the man's upraised hand.

"I was alone on the bed," he said simply.

The man's face fell and he immediately lowered his hand, hiding it behind his back.

"Understood," he coughed slightly, "We all need some… alone time every now and then. But listen up, Trench Coat! Tyrone's the name… 'Dr. T' when I'm on the M-I-C! I Boogie Down nightly at a little Disco joint on 54th. Club Manero, maybe you've heard of it?"

The angel shook his head. The man had lost him at 'Disco'.

"Oh, don't sweat it, Baby!" Tyrone handed Castiel a sheet of paper which had the address with a crude map to the Club and also bore a cartoon likeness of himself dancing and holding a microphone under a mirrored ball, "Now, it ain't braggin' to say I'm the King of the Dance Floor. But tonight, I'll be putting my vocal talents to good use and spreading my outta sight rhymes across the land! See, my main foxy lady, she's a fortune teller, you dig? And she told me that today was the day I would be awakened to my true destiny and it would be Outta this World! I can only take that to mean that I'm going to be approached by a World Renown record producer who will help me lay down my tracks and make me a Super Star! So, I'm on a mission to get as many warm bodies as will fit in Club Manero tonight to give propers to Dr. T… that would be me! I've been distributing these righteous flyers all over Lawrence. Be there or be square, Trench Coat! And maybe you can even help me hand these babies out… You uhhh… seem to be very good with your hands…"

Castiel frowned as Tyrone pushed a pile of flyers into his arms. He hadn't understood one single word the man had said and now he felt as if his ears were bleeding. And they may well have been. He still hadn't fully recovered from his Time Traveling or from his ordeal with the 'Magic Fingers'. This bizarre man was distracting him from his purpose. Time was fleeting. He had to find Sam and Dean!

"I don't have time to... Boogie Down," the angel said plainly, shoving the flyers back at Tyrone, "I'm looking for men!"

He moved forward into the man's personal space as he always did when he needed to emphasize the serious nature of a situation to a human. Tyrone stepped back swallowing nervously under Castiel's intense gaze.

"I'm sorry, my brother," he stammered, "I don't swing that way...This happens all the time at the Club... My stellar threads and smooth moves have a knack for attracting both sexes... Although... that's not to say I'm not flattered... maybe even a little curious... and... uhh... Well... Damn, but those are some pretty blue eyes you've got there...So... ahh... Oh, what the Hell...It is 1978! Go ahead... Lay one on me, Baby... But no tongue, ok?"

The man closed his eyes and puckered his lips towards Castiel. The angel cocked his head curiously at Tyrone wondering if this was some strange social ritual. Dean had warned him that the 70's had very different mores from the ones he was slowly becoming accustomed to in the 21st Century. He didn't have time to ponder the matter further, however, and so he pressed on with his questioning.

"I'm looking for two men." he spoke against Tyrone's out stretched lips, "Brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. They may still be somewhere in this motel. Have you seen them?"

"Oh..." Tyrone blinked open his eyes as realization dawned on him, "Brothers, huh? You really are a Super Freak, Trench Coat. But now that you mention it, I did see two cats downstairs in the lobby."

"No," Castiel shook his head in disappointment, "The Winchesters aren't feline..."

"Two men, Trench Coat!" Tyrone rolled his eyes, "Two white dudes like you. I took them to be Fuzz... You know, undercover cops..."

"Sam and Dean often do pose as detectives or FBI agents," Castiel announced, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Uhh...Yeah... that all sounds way too kinky for me, my brother," Tyrone retreated quickly from the angel, regaining his personal space, "So, I'm gonna bail, you dig? But I hope you and your... uhh... gentlemen friends... will be at the Club tonight after you get your freak on."

He folded up a flyer and tucked it into Castiel's pocket. The angel studied the man's eager face thoughtfully.

"We'll be fighting a battle to the death against a rogue angel who's on a misguided crusade to destroy Lucifer's vessel and end the Apocalypse. If we survive perhaps there will be an opportunity to visit this Club before we must journey back to the 21st Century."

"DY-NO-MITE!" Tyrone exclaimed.

"Explosives may become necessary," Castiel nodded grimly, "But only as a last resort."

And with that he hurried down the stairs to meet up with the Winchesters.

Tyrone watched him go chuckling to himself as he returned to his task of slipping flyers under the motel room doors.

"Lucifer… the Apocalypse… Rogue Angels…Honkies dream up the craziest shit…"

He was still snickering over the whole encounter when suddenly a flash of pure white light appeared beside him in the hallway …

* * *

Upon reaching the lobby, Castiel was dismayed to find no sign of his friends anywhere. Even more dismaying was how overheated and out of breath he found himself. He had decided against taking flight, wanting to reserve his energies… But even the quick jog down the stairs had proven stressful to his weakened body. Perhaps Dean had been right. He needed to rest up and regain his strength. But the room he had left was locked now and there was no desk manager in sight. The lobby was deserted.

Brushing the hair back from his fevered brow, he made his way out onto the busy street, still hoping to catch sight of Sam or Dean. The first thing he noticed upon exiting the motel was a phone booth in which appeared to be an actual phone and not a pair of plastic lips. At last, he had some means of contacting the Winchesters!

Knowing their first logical step would have been to seek out their parents, he eagerly flipped through the large phone book to look up the telephone number and home address of John and Mary Winchester. He came to the 'W's' at last… only to find that the page he needed had been torn out!

Groaning in frustration he staggered back towards the motel. There had to be something he could do- some way to find his friends. But his head was throbbing so badly now it was difficult to think. He could still sense Dean's presence… somewhere. But there was no way to really locate the man. And without being able to sense Sam, he had no way of knowing if the brothers had been separated… or if Anna had succeeded in her ploy to kill him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and was leaning heavily against the door when a pair of men approached him. They both had long wavy tresses and thick mustaches and their clothes smelled strongly of smoke and burnt hair. The shorter of the pair appeared to be of Mexican descent and was carrying a paper bag full of assorted junk food.

"Oh, hey man!" the taller, bearded man said upon seeing Castiel, "You need a room?... Wanna buy some Dope?"

"Hey, Cool it, Bro! He looks like a Narc!" the shorter man hissed at his companion, "We already split once today because of the cops snooping around!"

"Good call, Pedro! Oh hey, you're not a Narc are you, Dude?" the tall man asked Castiel, "'Cause it would be a major bummer to get nailed by the Fuzz right after we just ditched the Fuzz!"

Castiel studied the men blearily, coughing from the stench emanating from their clothes.

"I was in a room in this motel," he said, "But now I'm locked out and don't have a key. Transporting myself inside would be difficult in my present condition… "

"Oh, he's no Narc, Leo!" Pedro said with relief, "He's trippin' like us!"

"Hey, Far Out, Man!" Leo said, slapping the angel on the back and guiding him towards the front desk as they all walked back inside the motel, "I'm the proprietor of this fine establishment. I can hook you up. What room were you in?"

"There was a mirror on the ceiling… and pillows shaped like body parts…And the bed shook then called me 'Super Stud'"

"OH!" both men exclaimed, "The Honeymoon Suite!"

"Congratulations, Man!" Leo exclaimed, "So, how's the little woman treating you? Is she groovin' on her stay here?"

"What little woman?" Castiel asked suspiciously, "Do you mean Anna? Has she been here?"

"Yeah, Anna, I guess," Leo shrugged, "You know, your lady friend."

"She was my friend," Castiel shook his head sorrowfully, "But she has become my mortal enemy."

"Whoa, heavy," Pedro winced, "So the Honeymoon's over, huh?"

"I'm seeking men now…" Castiel stated simply.

"Dang, man," Leo whistled, "That Anna sure did a number on you!"

"I was told there were some men in the lobby of this motel. But when I came downstairs no one was here…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, man," Leo apologized, "We don't usually abandon our post, but a couple plain clothed cops were in here snooping around so we hid our stash and made a quick munchie run."

Castiel raised his eyebrows with interest.

"Are you sure these men were cops? Or did they just act like police?"

"It was a pretty good act," Pedro snorted, "They were flashing badges and asking all kinds of questions…"

"These could be the men I'm seeking!" Castiel insisted, "What did they look like? Were they brothers?"

"Now that you mention it, they did seem awful close. Like, they really cared for one another. Kinda touchy feely, you know, man?."

"But they were kinda different too," Pedro mused, "One guy, he was sorta hot headed, ready to fly off the handle at any second. And he kept flirting with all the ladies passing by. The other guy, he was more quiet and reserved. Seemed like an intellectual type, you know?"

"Yes! Yes!" Castiel nodded eagerly, encouraged by this information.

The men were describing Dean and Sam to a tee!

"Oh, yeah! And they drove a real hot car, man!" Leo exclaimed, "Even though I thought they'd come here to bust the place up, I had to admire their wheels!"

Castiel breathed a huge sigh of relief and gave a silent prayer of thanks. He had only transported the brothers back to the past- not their car. But he knew the Impala existed in this time and was owned by their father. If they were now driving around in their 'hot car' it meant they had successfully made contact with their parents. Now all he had to do was find them so together they could defeat Anna!

"Do you know where these men were going? Did they say?" Castiel asked urgently.

"Yeah, they headed about five blocks down the road. Said they were gonna hang out by the park and wait for their pal to join them and see if he had any leads on the case."

Castiel's heart leapt with joy. He didn't have any leads on the case, of course. But he now knew where to find the Winchesters and that they were expecting him. Not wishing to waste another moment, he took flight, instantly vanishing from the motel lobby in a flutter of wings. Leo and Pedro exchanged a look.

"Man, we have got to cut back on the weed!" Pedro muttered.

* * *

Castiel found himself lying facedown in the grass in the park five blocks down the road. It wasn't his most graceful landing, to be sure. But as he opened his eyes and dizzily lifted his head, he could see the underside of a car and two sets of booted feet standing on the other side. A pair of male voices, speaking softly and chuckling amicably could be heard past the ringing in his ears. Smiling, in spite of his pain and weary state, he pushed himself off the ground and began to walk towards his friends.

"Sam… Dean…" he called out weakly.

The men stopped talking at once and turned his way. They both frowned with suspicion upon seeing him. Castiel's heart sank as the men stepped away from their car and moved towards him. One man had a head full of curly brown hair and the other had straight blonde locks. Neither was Sam or Dean. Their hot car was not a sleek black Chevy Impala but a red and white striped Gran Torino.

"Something we can help you with, Buddy?" the hot headed dark haired man snapped.

"Maybe Huggy Bear sent him," the intellectual blonde shrugged.

Castiel wondered briefly if the park grounds had complimentary Magic Fingers because the Earth suddenly felt very shaky under his feet.

"Far out man…" the angel uttered before collapsing into the arms of Starsky and Hutch.

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Poor Castiel! Pedro and Leo are based on characters played by Cheech & Chong. Starsky and Hutch are obviously from Starsky & Hutch. And I made Tyrone and his alter-ego Dr. T up, but he will have an important Supernatural role to play later.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner than last time and feedback makes me type faster! :-)!**


	3. Madness! Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters.

WARNINGS: Spoilers for "The Song Remains the Same", Castiel Whumpage and slashy innuendo ahoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3- Madness... Pt. 1

Lawrence Park- 1978

* * *

Slowly Castiel became aware of several things: He was lying slumped over on an uncomfortable concrete surface, propped up against the cool metal of some kind of vehicle. He could still taste the tangy flavor of blood and feel it dripping from the corner of his mouth. Not a good sign. His body was growing weaker with every flight. He'd have to be careful to reserve his energies from now on if he was ever to find the Winchesters and be able to take them back to the year 2010 once Anna was defeated. He groaned thinking of the danger his friends were in and instantly felt a pair of hands tugging at his clothes, holding him up and patting against his chest reassuringly.

"Hey, hey, hey! You all right? Just take it easy!" he heard a male voice above him say.

"He's breathing... Sort of..." another male voice spoke closer to his ear. "What should we do?"

Something about this scenario felt very familiar to the angel. He had a vague recollection of Sam and Dean hovering over him upon his first landing just before everything went black. Perhaps his friends had actually found him. Or perhaps they had never left him at all and his entire 70's experience thus far; the quaking bed, the shiny Tyrone, the smelly motel clerks and the hostile strangers with the Gran Torino, had just been some fevered nightmare. He tried to speak out, but only wound up coughing up more blood. He strained to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt too heavy to move. Instead he reached out with a shaky hand and felt the face of the man kneeling before him. The man had a strong jaw line and a thick mop of longish hair surrounding his cheek. Castiel managed a slight smile.

"Sam..." he thought. And that must be Dean standing just to his left. All was well, they were safe. He was safe. Perhaps this was why he could sense Dean's presence in spite of the Enochian Sigils. His friend had been right by his side all along.

"Should we move him?" the man at his right asked softly.

"Yes, of course we should move him!" the man to his left scoffed, "He's getting blood all over the Gran Torino!"

Castiel's eyes flew open at once. He saw instantly that he was pressed up against the red and white striped car he'd seen earlier. It didn't take long for his vision to focus on the faces of the hostile men he'd encountered before, although the blonde at least seemed to have softened up considerably.

"Have a heart, Starsky," the blonde addressed his partner, "He's in a bad way. We should probably get him to a hospital!"

"I don't like it, Hutch," the brown haired man said, shaking his head, "Guy shows up out of no where and falls right into your arms? Feels like a set up. How do we know he's not one of the turkeys we're looking for?"

Castiel frowned and began to feel around the back of his trench coat. Were his wings showing? Why did this man think he was a turkey?

"It's obvious someone's worked him over," Hutch insisted, then noticed Castiel was awake and looking around in confusion, "Hey, hey buddy. Just relax, ok? We just wanna ask you a few questions. No one's gonna hurt you..."

"Speak for yourself, Florence Nightingale!" Starsky snapped, shoving his partner aside to glare down at the angel, "Why don't you tell us exactly what's going on, huh? Where'd you come from? Who sent you? Are you a pusher? A junkie? You on something right now?"

"I'm... I'm on the ground right now..." Castiel answered honestly.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh? How 'bout we take you down to the station see if you're more willing to talk there, huh?"

The angel shrank back. If he wasn't still so dizzy, he would have flown away from these men immediately.

"Starsky, please!" Hutch hissed, "You'll have to excuse my partner, here. This case we're working has him on edge. He's not usually like this. He's usually kind and thoughtful and generous and... uhh... Well, never mind that. Who did this to you? Did someone rough you up? Can you tell us what happened? Just start at the beginning..."

Castiel wasn't sure what to say. Dean was always telling him that he needed to hide the truth about angels and demons from the general public. But lying did not come naturally to the angel. He chose his words carefully.

"I came here with my friends to try and stop an ang...I mean... an assassin who has betrayed us. She's out to destroy the entire family. But we were separated and I woke up surrounded by body parts..."

"Jeez, Starsky. Sounds like we're dealing with a Mob Hit here. I told you this thing was bigger than a couple Dope dealers fronting a motel!"

"I don't know," Starsky muttered, "I smell a rat. How do we know this kid wasn't sent here just to throw us off track? We should wait for Huggy Bear. He's got the real scoop!"

Castiel's eyes lit up. That was what Dean called him whenever they sent him to track down a demon or gather information about the angels' next move.

"That's the name my friend gave me!" he told the men enthusiastically, "Huggy Bear!"

"So you're friends wanted you to get in touch with our informant?" Hutch concluded, "Or were you expecting to meet Huggy Bear here?"

Castiel felt confused again. But surely these men had had some contact with Dean if they knew the nickname he'd given the angel.

"Please, you must be able to help me." he insisted, "I was sent to this park because I was thought I would find the Winchesters here!"

"Winchesters? You mean rifles?" Starsky scowled, "So are you a gun runner? Are these friends of yours smuggling weapons into Lawrence?"

"We didn't bring any guns with us." Castiel frowned again. "Just a knife and sword and some oil from Jerusalem..."

"I knew it! This is big!" Hutch gasped, "We've stumbled right into the middle of a Mafia Family war dealing in Foreign Oil Trade. I told you we should have brought back-up!"

"You've seen The Godfather too many times," Starsky rolled his eyes, "The kid's story is all over the place. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this madness! Who are these friends of yours? What are their names and where are they stashing all the guns?"

"I told you, the Winchesters," Castiel repeated, rubbing at his temples, "And their guns are still locked up in the trunk of their car. A black '67 Chevy Impala. Their father has the car in this time... Please. I have to get to them... They're all in danger..."

"It'll be ok, pal," Hutch said, stroking the angel's shoulders comfortingly, "We'll protect you from these mobsters or whoever's ordered the hit on the Family. Any friend of Huggy Bear's is a friend of ours!"

"Yeah, well, you don't gotta get that friendly," Starsky sulked, knocking Hutch's hand off Castiel's shoulder, "I'm gonna get on the horn and figure this mess out. Don't you two start picking out china patterns while I'm away!"

Starsky stomped over into the driver's side of the Gran Torino leaving Hutch to tend to the frazzled angel. He took a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe the blood from Castiel's face.

"Sorry about my partner's attitude," he said sheepishly, "He gets moody sometimes. But he's really a great guy... It's just… it's complicated… him and me… Say… Are you into Italian food…? 'Cause I know a place around here…"

The blonde was interrupted as the moody brunette stepped back out of the car.

"Ok, at least part of this guy's story checks out." Starsky said, glaring at his partner until the man put his handkerchief away, "There is a black '67 Chevy Impala registered to a John Winchester, ex-Marine. Wife, no kids, currently residing at 485 Robin Tree. Works as a Mechanic at Woodson's Garage. If what your new best friend is saying is true, it sounds like our resident Grease Monkey has decided to supplement his paycheck with a little mob money. I say we get a Search Warrant for this Impala and check it out. In the meantime, we oughta take Mr. Informant here into protective custody... Where'd he go?"

Hutch jumped back startled. The man who had been lying bleeding in front of him just an instant ago was gone!

"I don't know!" he gasped, "I never even took my eyes off him, I swear!"

"Uhh, yeah, I noticed that," Starsky huffed, "Couldn't keep your eyes… or your hands off him, could you?"

"Must we always fight," Hutch pouted, turning his head away.


	4. Madness! Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... or the scenario below. I just stuck Castiel in the scene.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4- Madness pt. 2

Woodson's Garage- 1978

* * *

Castiel didn't waste another moment. As soon as Starsky mentioned John Winchester's residence, the angel had flown off in search of 485 Robin Tree. It didn't matter if the flight weakened him now. He knew where to find his friends at last. He could rest once he knew they were safe.

He found the home easily enough, but saw the Impala pulling out of the driveway just as he arrived. He flew further ahead of the car until he spotted Woodson's Garage. Deciding that was the Winchesters' most logical destination, he landed beside the building and quietly made his way inside.

He was shocked at what he saw there. A heavy set man was lying face down in a pool of blood while Anna stood silently waiting in the dark. Before the rogue angel could detect his presence he ducked down behind a large set of shelves, wondering what to do next. He had no weapons, no Holy Oil and in his weakened condition didn't dare confront his nemesis head on. And so, he waited and watched to see what would happen next.

He heard the Impala's rumbling engine pull up moments later and watched through the window as the headlights turned off and a solitary figure stepped out.

"Mr. Woodson? You still here?" the man called out as he entered the building.

Castiel didn't know the man, and yet there was something oddly familiar about him. He had handsome features and a way of carrying himself that simultaneously reminded the angel of both Sam and Dean. He could only conclude that this was in fact their father- John Winchester.

John turned on the lights and noticed the corpse at once. He hurried to the dead man's side, gagging as he turned the body over to find that its eyes had been burned out. Before Castiel had a chance to warn the man, Anna appeared behind him. She casually grabbed John by the shoulder, easily tossing him into the shelves. The heavy structure toppled over at once, pinning poor Castiel against the floor.

The angel groaned and grunted as John rolled over across the shelves, crushing him even further. This wasn't working out well at all!

John was crawling on the floor behind him, not even aware of his presence underneath the shelves as Anna stalked her prey. With as much strength as he could muster, Castiel pushed some of his energy towards their enemy. It wasn't enough to stop her, but it slowed her down, blurring her vision and making her nose bleed. It gave John enough time to recover and pick up a tire iron which he slammed against Anna's head, knocking her to the ground.

She recovered almost instantaneously and slammed her palm against John's chest, sending him flying over a nearby car. By now Castiel had managed to crawl free from under the shelves. He sat up just in time to see Dean rushing forward, sword in hand ready to strike Anna down. She whirled around, catching his sword arm in one hand and wrapping the other around his throat.

"I wish I could say it was good to see you, Anna!" Dean growled out.

"You too, Dean" Anna smirked.

Through all the madness, the elder Winchester brother hadn't noticed Castiel sitting off to the side.

"De…" Castiel began to call out to his friend.

But a moment later, Anna was tossing Dean through the air and out the window where he lay unconscious among the glass.

Turning his attention to the sword Dean had dropped Castiel began to scoot forward towards it. But the weapon was snatched up at once by a pretty blonde woman. The way she handled herself and the weapon, Castiel knew that this was the boys' mother Mary. The angel quickly scuttled beneath a nearby car, out of Anna's sight, poised and ready to lend a hand if necessary. The woman proved to be very capable in her own right, blocking Anna's attacks and even managing to slice through the rogue angel's palm.

What Mary wasn't prepared for was Anna's ability to take flight faster than the human eye could catch. The woman looked around baffled as her assailant seemingly disappeared, only to show up behind her a second later.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, before grabbing Mary by the arm and throwing her into the windshield of Castiel's hiding place.

The undercarriage banged against Castiel's head as the car shifted under Mary's weight. The angel moaned, sprawling against the floor and seeing stars. Anna would be the death of him yet if she didn't stop throwing Winchesters at him! He shook his head and the stars cleared away allowing him to see the sword lying where Mary had dropped it. Crawling unsteadily forward, Castiel seized the weapon, keeping himself hidden between the two cars as Anna followed after Mary.

The woman had scrambled over the top of the car, rolling off its backside and now stood against a workbench full of tools. As Anna came up behind her, Mary whirled around, crowbar in hand and drove the long iron rod straight through Anna's chest. The rogue angel sputtered, coughing up more blood. But then she grabbed the handle and calmly pulled the gore covered bar up out of her body, casually tossing it aside with a loud clang.

"Sorry." she gloated over Mary's astonishment, "It's not that easy to kill an angel!"

"Oh yes it is," Castiel uttered, sword in hand as he inched forward stealthily.

Anna hadn't noticed him and her back was still turned. Castiel raised the weapon ready to dash out from between the cars and strike. It would all be over soon and then he and his friends could go home.

"No?" he heard Sam call out, "But you can distract them!"

Castiel glanced over his shoulder to see that the youngest Winchester and the only one who had managed not to get tossed into something had painted an Angel Banishment Sigil on the garage wall. He knew the man's intention was to send Anna far away from his mother. Unfortunately, the spell would send Castiel away too!

"Sam, wait!" the angel cried out.

But it was too late. Sam pressed his bloody palm into the Sigil and then Castiel felt himself being tossed through the air by an unearthly force surrounded in blinding flash of white light.


	5. Madness! Pt 3

CHAPTER 5- Madness pt. 3

Lawrence Theatre- 1978

* * *

The next thing Castiel knew, he was once again lying on an uncomfortable concrete surface, this time propped up against a brick building. Anna was no where to be seen- but neither were the Winchesters. He had lost his friends again and now had no idea where to find them. He had no idea where he was himself.

Lifting his weary head, he looked up to see a flashing neon billboard that read:

**LAWRENCE THEATER: MIDNIGHT MADNESS- *RHPS* TONIGHT!!!**

In the upper corner of the sign was a large set of red lips blinking on and off as if throwing kisses. And on the other side, dangling from the lower part of the sign were a pair of long shapely legs dressed in fishnet stockings and high heels kicking out as if dancing. Yet more body parts.

"Madness indeed," Castiel sighed.

He tried to pick himself up off the ground, but the abuse his body had recently suffered caused him to slump right back down. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe if he could just rest for a while until he could regain his strength. He felt less anxious after having seen his friends with their parents and knowing that the family was for the most part able to fight back against Anna even without him around. With any luck, they'd made it somewhere safe after banishing the rogue angel. He could concentrate on recuperating now, letting his body heal up and be ready to take Sam and Dean back to the future… if he could ever find them again. He closed his eyes and let his chin fall to his chest.

"Hey move it you bum!" a gruff voice spoke above him, "You can't loiter here!"

Castiel startled awake and looked up to see a man with thinning red hair and a scowling face towering over him. Why was everyone in the 70's either overly friendly or completely hostile?

"I said move it, Buddy!" the man repeated, kicking against Castiel's legs, "Soup kitchen's two blocks over!"

"Please…" the angel begged weakly, "I just… just need to rest… here… for a moment… Get myself ready… for the next… time…warp…"

"Oh for Pete's Sake!" the man spat, "You're one of those freaks aren't you? Well, the show doesn't start 'til Midnight, got it? Until that time, scram! In or out of costume you little perverts give me the creeps!"

"Hey!" a younger voice spoke up, "Those 'little perverts' keep your crummy old theatre in business week after week, Mr. Forman!"

Castiel turned his head to see a clean cut teenager in an usher's uniform standing over him with a broom and dust pan. The image of the young man's kind, concerned face began to blur as the angel succumbed to utter exhaustion

"Well, believe it or not, Timmy" Mr. Forman groused, "This is a respectable establishment. I don't want a bunch of crazy mixed up kids loitering outside like a bunch of derelicts! It looks bad for business…"

"I think he's asleep," Timmy said, nudging Castiel with his toe, "We can't turn him away. Camping out this early? He's a true fan! And that's great for business!"

"Fine!" Mr. Forman scoffed, "Let's get him inside off the sidewalk. But the price for his admission is coming out of your paycheck!"

Timmy nodded and grabbed the angel's feet while Mr. Forman lifted him up under the arms. Together they carried Castiel into the empty auditorium.

"Dumbass!" Mr. Forman spat as they dumped Castiel's unconscious form into one of the well worn seats.

The angel slept there for hours in the cool darkness with only the sound of Timmy's broom to break the peaceful silence.

* * *

He awakened quite violently to the sound of screams, laughter and a noise maker cranking right beside his ear. The auditorium was filled to overflowing with a motley assortment of humans all dressed in bizarre costumes. Men wore make up and high heels. Women wore French Maid's outfits or just their underwear. There were hunchbacks, tap dancers, bikers with bloodied skulls and tanned muscle men covered in oil and little else. Everyone was cheering and running around, throwing rice into the air and squirting each other with water pistols.

Castiel felt someone tapping at his shoulder and turned to see his savior Timmy from earlier. Only Timmy was no longer dressed in an usher's uniform. He was wearing a curly black wig, tight lace corset, fishnet stockings with garter belts, a string of pearls and about a pound of make-up.

"Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, Sleepy Head!" he cooed to Castiel, "Come on, it's time for the Floor Show!"

He grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him out of his seat dragging him forward through the crowd towards the stage.

"This is a den of inequity!" the angel whimpered.

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A while back I wrote the story "Dins of the Fathers" where John Winchester met up with several other TV Dads. Someone, I think it was DeanFan (Hi DeanFan!) said that I should have had Red Forman from **_**That 70's Show **_**in that tale. I really did think of putting him in, but he didn't have much to say when I was writing that story. In this story he did! And since this is a 70's tale he's right where he belongs. Hee hee!**

**In case it wasn't clear, the "Den of Inequity" Castiel has landed in is a Midnight Madness showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. If you know anything about it, you know his troubles are just beginning... MA HA HA!! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I had a rough time getting this chapter out (life gets lifey sometimes) but knowing I had people waiting for this story to be updated kept me working at it whenever I could. The feedback always makes me type faster, and so I thank you! Chapter 6 should be up soon!**


	6. Takes Its Toll

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and didn't create these characters, except for Timmy.

WARNINGS: Sexual innuendo and one terrified, humiliated angel below... Poor Cas!

* * *

CHAPTER 6- Takes Its Toll…

Lawrence Theater: Auditorium- Midnight, 1978

* * *

The surrounding chaos was unnervingly decadent as Timmy dragged Castiel towards the already crowded stage. The angel wasn't at all accustomed to being man handled, much less by a man dressed up like a woman! If he'd still had the powers of Heaven at his disposal and wasn't currently feeling as wobbly as a newborn colt he never would have allowed this. But as it was, the day's events had taken its toll on him, his wings were cramped and stiff from sleeping in the uncomfortable auditorium seat and now he found himself at the mercy of this scantily clad man-woman.

"I don't understand any of this!" the angel protested, struggling in vain to extract his tie from this strange person's grip, "What are you people doing?"

"Oh, you're not from around here are you?" Timmy purred, his voice sounding much sultrier than it had before, "Here in Lawrence, we have a Floor Show before the Show Show. We get up on stage, do the 'Time Warp' and then have a judging for best costumes. The winners get to stay up on stage all night acting out the movie. It's fabulous! I always win for Frankie! Others have tried, poor fools, but none can compare! It's almost as if Dr. Frank 'N' Furter is my Destiny! My true calling… Not bad for a part-time broom pusher making minimum wage, now is it?"

Castiel was very familiar with the winding roads and shifting paths of Destiny… And he didn't have to look too deeply into this young man's soul to know that broom pushing and minimum wage were going to play a much larger role in his Earthly existence than being any sort of Doctor ever would. But at the moment, he was much more concerned with the Destiny of the Winchesters- the one that Anna was currently attempting to alter and destroy.

"I must go!" the angel insisted.

"Oh, not yet, Baby. You're not getting on that stage until Dr. Frankie gives you a thorough examination!" Timmy exclaimed, oblivious to the urgency in Castiel's voice, "Now let's see… Trench coat and suit, but no glasses, no wheel chair… Well, you won't make it for Dr. Scott. You're not quite dapper enough for The Criminologist… Not quite casual enough for Brad… Not quite built or blonde enough for Rocky… Umm… Pardon me, but who are you exactly?"

"I'm Castiel…" the angel stated plainly.

"No, no, no. I mean who is this?" Timmy said, patting at Castiel's suit and trench coat.

"Oh. This is Jimmy Novak," Castiel answered, idly waving a hand over his human form, "His body is my Earthly vessel. I'm an angel of the Lord… except I'm not really supposed to tell you that as Dean says its better to lie to the general public about the Apocalypse and the warring forces of Heaven and Hell."

"What in the world are you going on about?" Timmy furrowed his brow, "That all sounds more like _Barbarella_ than _Rocky Horror_…and we haven't shown that movie here for months…"

The young man's eyes grew wide suddenly as he studied the angel with curiosity and awe, a expression that looked even more frighteningly dramatic on his now overly made-up face.

"Hold the phone! Why didn't I realize this before! You're a _Virgin_, aren't you?"

Castiel cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in Jimmy Novak's shoes.

"I haven't had the opportunity or inclination to experience carnal knowledge, no," he reluctantly admitted, "But right now, there are much more pressing matters…"

"VIRGIN!" Timmy bellowed over the din of the crowd, "WE HAVE A VIRGIN IN OUR MIDST!!!"

Before Castiel could utter another word, the entire crowd of misfits turned their heads in his direction.

"VIRGIN!" a cacophony of voices met his already frazzled ears, "SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! SAC-RI-FICE!!!"

The crowd began to chant in a frenzy of excitement, stalking closer and closer towards the terrified angel. He backed away, preparing to take flight away from this madness... but to his horror, his wings would not cooperate. His mojo couldn't have picked a worse time to fail him for now he was utterly trapped in a decidedly hostile situation. Dean had told him that the 70's were a very different time than he was used to... But he wasn't expecting virgin sacrifice to still be a part of the culture.

It wasn't normally possible for a human to kill an angel without some Divine weapon at their disposal... but there were so many of them...and he was already in such a weakened state. There was a sinking feeling of doom in growing in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt since waiting to face Raphael's wrath. For the first time since his fall from grace, Castiel realized he was in mortal danger!

Giving up on his wings for the time being, he twisted around to flee the on foot but was instantly captured by a bespectacled man in his underwear and an oiled up body builder with blonde hair and a tan. Chanting along with the rest of the crowd, they lifted him up above their shoulders as Timmy and a woman wearing nothing but a bra and slip skirt gathered up his legs and carried him towards the stage.

"SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! SAC-RI-FICE!!!"

"Let me go!" he begged, straining to be heard over the crowd, "Please! Think about what you're doing! You humans should have evolved past this barbaric practice by now!"

"Are you kidding!" a woman wearing a dazzling gold sequined outfit and top hat skipped along beside Castiel, "We haven't sacrificed a Virgin in weeks! This is gonna to be outta sight!"

She let out a squeal of glee and then tap danced up to the stage. There several men and women all dressed in tuxes, sunglasses and party hats reached out and took hold of the struggling angel as he was brought forth. A nebbish little man in a wheelchair sat off to the side watching the flurry of activity with great interest.

Unable to fight back against the mob, Castiel was borne up over their heads and delivered hand over hand to the center of the stage where a very serious looking gentleman stood waiting for him. The man wore a sharp tailored suit with a bright red ascot and casually inhaled from a long handled cigarette holder. A hunchback and a woman in a French Maid's outfit held Castiel in place as the man coldly gave him a once over.

"I would like, if I may," he intoned ominously, "To take you on a strange journey…Virgin!"

The angel felt himself begin to tremble under this man's contemptuous gaze. He had no doubt that this murderous horde would be the death of him. Sam and Dean would be trapped in the past forever!

"Please," he swallowed hard, squirming in his captors' grip, "My friends need me! I'm not ready to die here tonight!"

"But it would be a mercy killing!" Timmy shouted evoking a round of cackling laughter from the crowd.

Castiel jerked back in a panic, fighting in vain to break free and the ascot man suddenly seemed surprised and confused to see genuine fear in the angel's wild eyes.

"Hey, chill out, kid!" he dropped character to whisper near the captive's ear, "What are you on acid or something? It'll all be all right. You're not going to die tonight!"

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed before the man who nodded at him reassuringly.

"You're just going to lose your Virginity!" the man beamed.

The angel's face froze in a mask of abject terror while the crowd cheered and began to chant anew:

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!"

"But… Wait! No! I'm not ready for that either!" Castiel yelped as the hunchback and the maid seized the lapels of his trench coat and tackled him to the floor.

In spite of his protests, the couple quickly disrobed him, callously tossing the garments he'd worn ever since entering Jimmy's body piece by piece towards the man in the wheel chair until Castiel was completely naked save for a pair of tiny black bikini briefs. His appearance elicited a series of howls and whistles from the women in the crowd… and quite a few men as well.

It was Jimmy's body they were all gawking at, of course, but that didn't make the angel feel any less exposed. He attempted to curl himself up into a protective ball, but the maid brushed a feather duster over his skin, concentrating on his neck and arm pits until he fell back open again, helplessly sprawled out and giggling hysterically. The man and woman dressed only in their underwear seized his hands and slipped a pair of elbow length lace gloves over his arms, while the hunchback and muscle man pulled a pair of fishnet stockings onto his legs. The hunchback then captured his wriggling foot and examined it closely.

"12 ½ Wide, Master," the hunchback cooed arching his eye brows and cruelly tickling the angel's hypersensitive toes.

"Why Castiel!" Timmy gushed, catching a pair of high heels that were tossed to him from the crowd.

The angel cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head back in agony as his feet were crammed into the painful women's shoes. He once again began to question whether he would actually survive this ordeal.

"Stop! Please! I don't want this!" he shouted angrily.

But then someone was gripping his cheeks, forcing his lips into a pucker and effectively silencing his protests.

He snapped his eyes open to see the tap dancing woman leaning over him holding a tube of bright red lipstick in front of his face and grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't Dream it, Be It, Sweetie!" she quipped and happily began decorating his lips.

Castiel found himself surrounded by several other people all taking turns painting his cheeks and eyelids with powders and gels. He squirmed and sneezed under their ministrations until his face was as heavily made-up and colorful as Timmy's. Applauding over their handy work, the crowd quickly lifted their latest victim to his feet, propping him up as he wobbled awkwardly in his new shoes.

"Is it over?" he asked hopefully, squeaking as Timmy wrapped a black lace bodice around his chest, cinching it tightly behind his back.

"No, Baby! The party's just beginning!" Timmy cried, draping a feathered boa around the unhappy angel's neck and shoulders, "Let's Do the Time Warp Again!!"

The crowd whooped and scrambled to line up beside the angel as a biker sporting a bloody scar across his forehead turned on some music and the man in the ascot pulled down a large projection screen decorated with tiny feet and dance instructions.

"It's just a jump to the left!" he announced, pointing out the steps on the screen as the crowd simultaneously took a hop to their left.

"_And then a step to the riiiiiiight!_" the crowd sang out, kicking their legs to the right.

Trapped between Timmy and the oily muscle man, poor Castiel had no choice but to participate in this bizarre ritual and follow along with their every step. He noticed the man in the wheelchair was actually standing and dancing along with the rest of the group.

"Put your hands on your hips!"

"_And bring your knees in tiiiiiight!_" they sang as Castiel struggled to keep up with these strange gestures.

"_But it's the pelvic thrust!_" everyone sang rocking their hips back and forth towards one another,_ "That really drives you insaaaaaaaane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

The music slowed down to a halt and everyone on stage fell down to the floor as if dead. Castiel alone remained standing, frantically rocking his hips back and forth and twirling his feather boa. The angel was actually beginning to enjoy himself before Timmy reached up and pulled him down with the rest of the crowd. They all lay still for several moments and then leapt up suddenly clapping for the confused Castiel who stayed on the floor protectively wrapped up in the boa.

"You did it, Baby! You're one of us now!" Timmy crowed, "How does it feel to have finally lost your Virginity?"

"It wasn't quite what I expected," Castiel answered honestly as the usher turned Transvestite helped him up off the floor.

"Let's get a spotlight on our newest Regular _Rocky_ Fan before we start the Show!" Timmy called out.

The biker nodded eagerly and then snapped on a huge spotlight at the back of the auditorium, aiming the beam of light directly at Castiel. The entire crowd gasped at once. Castiel blinked in confusion and then glanced over his shoulder to see that the shadow of his wings was spread out over the auditorium's dingy satin curtains.

"Uh oh," he gulped.

Considering this crowd's reaction when they found out he was a virgin, he feared what ordeal might lie in store for him now that they all realized he was a Celestial Being. As inconspicuously as he could he began to back away as quickly as the uncomfortable high heels would allow. Everyone was gaping and staring fixated at the shadow of his wingspan. Everyone except the man who had formerly been sitting in the wheelchair.

"It's you!" the man cried out, "By Glayven! At last it's you!"

Before anyone including Castiel had a chance to react, the strange little man seized the wheelchair and pushed it forward, scooping up the startled angel and wheeling him off the stage and towards the Emergency Exit.

"Fear not my good man," Castiel's abductor said, even as alarm bells began to blare, "My good _angel_, perhaps I should say, hah Glayven! I mean you no harm!"

He looked around the street nervously and then hauled his captive into a secluded alley way. There he tossed Jimmy Novak's clothes at the baffled angel and stood before him struggling to catch his breath.

"But who are you?" Castiel wanted to know.

"Pardon me. How rude of me to kidnap you without introducing myself first, by glayven! My name is Professor Emmett Frink, Time Traveler extraordinaire. I came here from the Future just like you… And I need your help!"

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, in case it was not clear, Castiel was trapped in a Midnight Madness showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The audience participates by dressing up like characters from the movie and acting out the parts on stage in front of the screen. Anyone who has not participated in a Show before will get called out as a "Virgin" and "Sacrificed" usually in some hilarious and/ or humiliating ritual. The ritual varies from theatre to theatre and so I used a little artistic license in describing poor Castiel's ordeal.**

**The lyrics above were from the "Time Warp" and written by Richard O' Brian.**

**Professor Emmett Frink is a character from my fic "Of Terminators and Training Wheels". More about him next chapter.**

**As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Too much Castiel whumpage?... Not enough…? ;-) Let me know! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	7. But Listen Closely

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and didn't create the characters below, except for Tyrone. Professor Emmett Frink is a combination of two characters. He looks like Doc Emmett Brown from _Back to the Future_, but acts and talks like Professor John Frink from _The Simpsons. _He first showed up in my fic "Of Terminators and Training Wheels"… but I'll let him tell you more about that himself ;-)

* * *

CHAPTER 7- But Listen Closely…

Dank Spooky Alley Way: Lawrence, Kansas- 1978

* * *

Castiel let out a pained grunt and then a huge sigh of relief as Professor Frink managed to wrench the tortuous and most likely Demonic women's shoes from his aching feet. He was able to breathe an even greater sigh once the wild haired scientist brought forth a pocket knife and cut the laces from the back of his bodice.

"Once again I must apologize to you my dear Heavenly Creature," the Professor said sincerely, using a handkerchief to wipe the frightful make-up off the angel's face, "Had I realized it was you from the beginning, I could have spared you this unfortunate experience… Lord knows it was no fun when they put me through the same ordeal… Well, maybe it was a _little_ fun… but that's neither here nor there…"

"I still don't understand. How is it that you were waiting there in that exact place to rescue me from those… people?" Castiel wanted to know as he untangled himself from the feather boa and then stripped off the ridiculous lace gloves, "How do you know anything about me…or angels for that matter?"

"I know very little about angels in all actuality," Frink admitted, "But several weeks ago, I sought the advice of a local fortune teller. And she told me that the only thing that could solve my… erm… present difficulties… was some Divine Intervention from the Future. While she couldn't elaborate beyond that enigmatic statement, she said that if I attended every movie and participated in every performance at the Lawrence Theater, eventually I would receive a "sign from above". It's been a rough month living off popcorn and Junior Mints and being forced into mild Transvestitism, but Hoyven Glayven, here you are at last! My sign from above! And what a sign! I only wish I'd been equipped with some device to measure that wingspan of yours!"

Castiel frowned, considering the strange little man's statements as he sorted through the pile of Jimmy Novak's clothing. He hadn't realized just how comforting his vessel's outer garments really were until this moment when he was sitting out in the chilly night air wearing nothing but bikini briefs and a pair of fishnet stockings.

"I was not sent here to help you," he informed the Professor while easing into Jimmy's shirt, "In fact, my presence here in this time is only due to a completely unrelated and unfortunate set of circumstances. There is a rogue angel who came here to murder the parents of my friends in order to end their existence in the Future. I brought them here to try and prevent this catastrophe and will return them to the year 2010 once the threat is over. I do not believe that will be of any help to you or your… present difficulties."

"But my fine feathered friend! Don't you see? This is precisely how you can be of service to me. I desperately need to return to the Future myself! You obviously have the ability to travel through time while carrying humans merrily along the way. Hence forth you can be of assistance to me!… Take me with you, in other words."

Castiel coolly eyed the scientist's eager face. While he was not without compassion, he found the presumption that he should automatically be expected to help particularly galling. The man had been correct in stating that he knew very little about angels.

"Exactly why should I assist you?" he asked, "You said you came from the Future as well. But how is it you came to be in the past in the first place?'

"Oh, good Glayven me. I see now you are not the all-knowing being I originally took you for," the Professor said sheepishly, "Perhaps it's best to begin at the beginning…"

He settled down in the wheelchair while Castiel continued to dress himself.

"But listen closely to my strange tale… From a very young age, I have dedicated myself to the pursuit of science…to study and come to know the unknowable, as it were. As I grew older and weary of the modern world, I began to ponder if it was possible to go back and relive my glory days of youth- to travel back to the time I found most enjoyable and funkadelic, by Glayven- the 70's! I spent nearly 30 years toiling night and day to construct a machine that could transport matter through time and space! By the dawn of the 21st Century I had perfected my creation, but had not been allowed to test it on any human subject by order of the FBI. But then in the year 2007, a violent and dangerously delusional escaped convict by the name of Gordon Walker abducted me and forced me to use my Time Machine on him… Deeply disturbed and altogether unpleasant man!… But at any rate, Mr. Walker made me send him back to the year 1984 so that in some irrational Arnold Schwarzenegger inspired fantasy he could "Terminate" two very young children named Sam and Dean Winchester!"

Castile, who had been growing more and more impatient with this strange story and was about to test whether or not he still had enough angel mojo to render a man unconscious with a touch, suddenly became very wide eyed and attentive as the Professor continued.

"Needless to say, the targets of Mr. Walker's ire were quite displeased with this turn of events and insisted that I send them back in time as well. This forced experiment turned out to be highly successful, with one minor draw back. The Machine caused the Time Travelers to age backwards as they journeyed to the past. The Winchester brothers were decidedly irritated with me for failing to calculate such an occurrence, for at their age, reliving their days of youth entailed having to go back to training wheels and erm... training pants... They were not very happy about the diaper situation. Not very happy at all…But I instantly realized that my dream of returning to the 70's would have the added bonus of returning spry as a spring chicken! No bad hip or liver spots for me! Such joyful notion by glayven that I set the Machine to return me at once to the year 1977... And as this is now 1978 you can see I have been here for some time. The Machine was set to self-destruct which left me with a no return policy as it were… Until now, of course! When your friends have completed their business here you can just pick up another faire in your Angel Taxi so to speak and drop me off in the year 2007!"

Throughout the Professor's long speech, Castiel had been hopping up and down on one foot after the other attempting to yank the fishnet stockings off his legs. He had finally given up and simply pulled Jimmy's pants up over the tightly clinging nylons. Now he stood fully dressed once more and absorbing everything the man had just said. He didn't know if there were in fact some Divine arrangements being made… or if this was all just a coincidence. But he was very leery of now being responsible for taking three human passengers through time. Under the cover of darkness, he stretched out and flexed his wings, testing their strength. The weakness he still felt was disconcerting. At this rate, he wasn't sure he would be able to take himself back to the future.

"I am still uncertain whether or not it is wise to take you with me…" he told Frink, "But these men you mentioned, Sam and Dean Winchester, they are my friends. They are the reason the angel Anna has traveled back to this time to try and prevent their existence… I do not know if she was inspired by this… Arnold Schwarzenegger, however…"

"HOYVEN GLAYVEN!" Professor Frink leapt up out of the chair and began a wild dance in the middle of the alley way, "The Winchesters! Of course! My but these lads are most unlucky when it comes to people wanting to kill them!... But don't you see! They know me and can vouch for me! They wouldn't want me to be left behind! Just ask them. Where are they?"

"I don't know," Castiel sighed, "I have lost track of their whereabouts. I can still sense that Dean is here… somewhere… But I have no way of locating him with any accuracy. And Sam… I cannot sense at all… I must find them soon. They have already had one encounter with Anna that I know of. And she does not take kindly to defeat."

"I know who can help us!" Frink announced at once, "The fortune teller I mentioned earlier. She has a way of knowing such things. If anyone can get a bead on the Winchesters' whereabouts, by glayven it would be her! She spends her nights at a local Discothèque called the Club Manero. We can find her there…"

Castiel cocked his head to the side and then reached into the pocket of his trench coat pulling out the flyer that had been left there before by the strange shiny man named Tyrone. He showed it to Professor Frink.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes! Yes!" the scientist exclaimed, "In fact, the fortune teller and the man pictured here are quite the romantic item, hah glayven! Young love! Tyrone, or "Dr. T" is a good friend of mine. Hell of a dancer! And his mic skills are phenomenal! I never used to miss a performance of his, but of course, for the past month I have been otherwise occupied with my… present difficulties… Can you fly us to the Club my winged companion?"

"No," Castiel shook his head, "Traveling through time with passengers has weakened me. If I'm to have any chance at all of taking both you and the Winchesters back to the 21st Century, I'll have to reserve my strength."

"Perhaps we could hail a cab once we make it to the main street," Frink suggested, "But come, we must not dilly dally. It's never good for me to stay in one place for too long!"

Moving quickly but cautiously the Professor led the angel through the alley ways and back streets always nervously checking each new area before proceeding.

"There is something else I do not understand," Castiel said as they made their way through the darkened paths, "You spent so much time and effort trying to get back to the 70's. Why are you so desperate now to return to the year 2007?"

"I must warn myself in that time NOT to come back here!" the Professor stated emphatically, "I made a very serious miscalculation in judgment in this time and here now, my life is in constant danger! I would love to elaborate further. Perhaps once we are safely at the Club I can explain everything. Then when the fortune teller has located Sam and Dean we can all catch an encore performance by Tyrone. I would just love to shake my groove thing one last time to the vocal stylings of Dr. T! Dancing by glayven! Umm… onward shall we?"

They turned the corner to see a young African American man in a nice tailored suit approaching them. Castiel gasped and began to back away.

"We must leave at once!" he insisted, grabbing Frink's arm.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Frink declared, breaking free from the angel's grasp to walk towards the man "If it isn't Dr. T himself! We were just on our way to see you! High-Five my main man Tyrone! "

Frink raised his hand but the man ignored him completely, folding his arms as he glared at the trembling Castiel.

"What's happening, my brother?" he said sternly.

"It's my brother," Castiel told Frink in a soft voice, bowing his head and averting his eyes from the man's gaze, "He wants to know what's happening."

"No, no, no," Frink laughed, "My dear angelic boy, I'm afraid you know very little about the time you came to visit. That's the way people talked in the 70's, by glayven. This is my friend Tyrone. Although I've never seen him wearing a suit before…"

"No," Castiel said swallowing hard, "I'm afraid you know very little about angels. This is my brother Uriel… He's wearing Tyrone!"

to be continued… 

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: UH OH… Is poor Castiel in for an angelic beat do****wn? Any guesses on what Professor Frink's troubles may be? Find out soon. I'm aiming to get a chapter up every two to three days now.**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated! I've had a really rotten week at work and feedback always cheers me up! Hugs and Kisses in advance. :-)!!**


	8. Not For Very Much Longer Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and didn't create these characters, except for Tyrone, who is currently serving as the vessel for another character… that I didn't create. This also might seem like its turning into a Real Person Fic, but I promise its not. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter…

Spoilers for "The Song Remains the Same" and "On the Head of a Pin".

* * *

CHAPTER 8- Not For Very Much Longer Part 1

Slightly Better Lit Alley Way: Lawrence, Kansas- 1978

* * *

"Hoyven to the Glayven…" Professor Frink uttered as the moonlight shone down upon the vessel formerly known as Tyrone, casting a winged shadow on the brick wall behind him, "And his wingspan is even larger than yours!"

"Size is of no relevance…" Castiel said somewhat indignantly before his brother's fiery glare caused him to cower back.

"I asked you a question, Castiel!" Uriel intoned in a voice slightly deeper than Tyrone's had been, "There have been several strange occurrences here on Earth tonight and you seem to be involved. Now what is happening, brother?"

With great shame, Castiel found himself instinctually stepping behind the Professor… as if the tiny human could provide a barrier from his brother's wrath. He had not seen Uriel since the elder angel's demise at the hand of Anna herself. And while he could not forget that his brother had in fact betrayed him, he also knew it was unwise in this moment to defy his superior's authority.

"What occurrences are you referring to?" Castiel asked, choosing his words and his tone cautiously.

"For starters, I was called to Earth by a future incarnation of Anna, even though we are under strict orders not to come down here, much less take a vessel. Not only was I compelled to bend the rules, I was forced to break a Commandment and steal this suit. My vessel's previous attire was an abomination!"

Castiel was about to say that it wasn't all that bad, particularly when compared to what he himself had been forced to wear at the Lawrence Theater. But then thought better of it and remained silent as Uriel continued his rant.

"Anna wanted me to help her smite some humans who she said were going to kill me 30 years in the Future… Two humans that you brought to this time, Castiel! Now tell me, Little Brother. Just what do you think you are doing traveling though time when you are not authorized to do so and why are you cavorting with humans who would kill an angel!"

Castiel set his jaw with barely contained fury. He could hardly believe the level of deception Anna had sunk to in order to get Uriel to do her bidding. But the thought of these two powerful angels teaming up against his friends was even more distressing. He had to make Uriel aware of the truth before any damage was done. That is, if he wasn't too late already.

"You must heed my words closely, brother. Anna has deceived you, she…"

"Anna is dead!" Uriel hissed, "Michael himself came down and smote her but good!"

Castiel's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Michael! But how can that be? When did he decide to intervene? What did he do? What did he say?"

"I don't know," Uriel admitted, "He sent me away without telling me a thing. Quite frankly, after the wrath he unleashed upon Anna, I'm surprised to still be living. I would like to keep things that way, Castiel, and so I demand to be told everything about these humans who would be the death of me in the Future!"

"I can promise you that the Winchesters have nothing to do with your future death," Castiel insisted, "They are no threat to you…"

"Well, the tall one is no longer a threat, that is certain," Uriel said with a smirk, "Anna managed to strike one down at least before Michael arrived."

"Sam…" Castiel gasped, staggering back as if from a blow, "Are… are you telling me that Sam Winchester is dead?"

"He looked pretty dead to me!" Uriel shrugged, "And it is of no consequence. My main concern now is for the remaining humans and whether they will seek revenge as their unreasonable species tends to do. They had my sword, Castiel. How is it that these mud monkeys… these vermin came to have _my_ sword?"

Castiel was no longer paying attention to his brother's incessant interrogation. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. After everything he had gone through to try and stop Anna from killing Sam… Now he wondered if his inability to sense the younger Winchester's presence earlier had been some premonition of this very outcome. He still had that same vague sense of Dean being somewhere nearby, which was some comfort he supposed. But now the urgency to find and protect his remaining friend was even more pressing.

"Castiel, I am speaking to you!" Uriel scolded, "I warn you, Little Brother. I will not stand for this insolence. Not for very much longer."

"Great Glayven! But this better than a Soap Opera!" Professor Frink suddenly exclaimed, "If I weren't so terribly sick of popcorn at this point I'd wish to have a whole bucket with me right now!"

Both angels turned to stare at the little man in utter disbelief.

"Heh… glayven…" Frink gulped meekly under their gaze.

"And what of this rodent," Uriel demanded, "He is not from this time either! Yet another human out to end me?"

"This little one is no concern of yours," Castiel informed his brother calmly, "He poses no threat to you or any other angel!"

"He certainly won't when I'm through with him," Uriel said raising a menacing hand towards the petrified scientist, "If he's of no concern then I shall crush him like the insignificant insect he is."

Castiel quickly reversed their positions, stepping protectively in front of the Professor. He had forgotten just how much Uriel's blatant contempt for human life annoyed him and his renewed anger and grief suddenly made him bold in the face of his so called superior.

"Your disregard for the significance of Our Father's creations borders on blasphemy," Castiel fixed the elder being with a steely glare, "But perhaps we should continue this discussion… in another 30 years!"

In a flash he seized Frink's arm and vanished from Uriel's sight.

"CASTIEL!" the angel bellowed into the night sky.

* * *

_Castiel was safe and warm and happy, tucked snuggly into the fluffy white cloud that was his bed._

"_Peek-A-Boo!" Gabriel shouted flying over the edge of the cloud suddenly and then disappearing just as fast._

_Castiel pouted, wondering where his brother had gone._

"_Peek-A-Boo!" Gabriel shouted again popping up on the other side of the cloud._

_Castiel smiled at the silly game. Gabriel was such a trickster!_

"_What's this?" Uriel asked, flying by and waggling his fingers over the cloud, "What are these things here?"_

_He started drumming with his fingers and poking around until Castiel began to squirm and wriggle under his touch._

"_It's the Tickle Choir!" he cried, "Here comes the Tickle Choir!"_

_Castiel chuckled with glee. Uriel could always make him laugh. He was the funniest angel! Gabriel joined in the tickle choir game and soon Castiel was squealing and giggling helplessly under the assault._

"_Tickle Choir! Tickle Choir! Tickle Choir!" the angels chanted in unison._

"_Ok, ok! That's enough you two!" Michael said gently pushing the pair aside as he hovered over the cloud, "Raphael has Manna ready for everyone and then its nap time!"_

"_Awwwwwww…" Gabriel and Uriel whined fluttering out of Castiel's sight._

"_Here," Zachariah said, coming over and handing Michael a bottle, "Raphael fixed it, but I supervised! I made sure he got it just right! Not too hot?"_

"_Nope," Michael said after testing a drop on his wrist, "Just right!"_

"_I did good, huh?" Zachariah asked eagerly._

"_Yes, you did good," Michael said patiently, "Go make sure the others are settling down for their nap."_

"_Will do!" Zachariah saluted before flying away._

"_Here ya go, squirt," Michael cheerfully held the bottle to Castiel's lips, "Num, num, Manna! Num Num!"_

_Castiel nodded happily. Manna was num num! And Michael was the best Big Brother ever! He felt himself beginning to drift off peacefully as Michael softly hummed and rocked the cloud to and fro._

"_I wanna rock him! It's my turn!" someone shouted near Castiel's ear startling him._

"_No, Lucifer," Michael said sternly, "You're always too rough!"_

"_Am not!" Lucifer snotted, peering down at Castiel with beady little eyes that frightened the newest angel, "Lemme rock him!"_

"_I said 'No', Lucifer!" Michael repeated, "Go eat your Manna and take your nap! Now!"_

"_You're not the Boss of me!" Lucifer roared, grabbing the edge of the cloud and shaking it ferociously._

"_Stop it! He doesn't like that!" Michael grabbed the other side of the cloud trying to pull it from Lucifer's grasp._

_Castiel shrieked as he was roughly tossed back and forth inside the cloud. And in the next terrible instant the cloud was broken apart by his feuding brothers and he was falling… falling… falling…until…_

* * *

Castiel landed with a spectacular thud against the hard asphalt and lay there motionless with Professor Frink sprawled over top of him. The scientist quickly gathered his wits about him and rolled off the unconscious angel, looking about to survey the surrounding area.

"Hoyven Glayven!" he exclaimed once he got his bearings and realized where they were.

He crawled back over to Castiel and began to frantically shake at his shoulders and slap at his cheeks.

"Please! I must insist you wake up at once!" Frink urged, "Please we are in imminent peril in this current vicinity!"

"No… No…" Castiel mumbled incoherently, "Lucifer… Mean…!"

"Oh! Please do wake up!" Frink begged, pulling the angel into a sitting position by the lapels of his trench coat as his head flopped around loose as a rag doll, "We must skedaddle away!"

"Manna is Num Num!" Castiel cried out suddenly snapping awake.

The angel looked all about in confusion, his mind muddled and hazy, still thick with shattered memories of happier times. Gradually the reality of his situation came sinking back into his consciousness. He was on Earth in an Earthly vessel that was taking far too much abuse. His head was pounding, there was a dull roaring in his ears and a deep heaviness in his heart from having failed to save his friend Sam. His own brother Uriel was coming after him… and not to play Tickle Choir either. And now this strange little man was tugging at him and harassing him when all he wanted to do was drift back into that peaceful oblivion of soft comforting warmth and nummy Manna.

"What… happened…?" he managed to croak out, forcing his eyes to focus on the frantic face of Emmett Frink.

"Your much less amicable angel pal threatened me with bodily harm and you took off with me like a comet through the atmosphere. But then you got all swoony suddenly and we plummeted to the ground like a meteorite. And while I am grateful for your previous heroism, unfortunately you've flown us out of the frying pan and into the fire, so to speak! Ha! Glayven, Cliché! But truly, you must get up now! We must leave here before it's too late!"

"But where are we…?" Castiel muttered gazing about.

They were situated in what seemed to be a secluded parking area behind a large domed building. Castiel realized at once that the dull roar in his ears was actually the coming from this place. Listening intently he recognized the faint sounds of fast paced music and excited screaming. The crowd inside this structure must be enormous he realized. But then the scientist was jostling him again drawing him out of his revelry.

"We're behind the Lawrence Coliseum," Frink informed the angel, still urging him to his feet, "And unfortunately the source of my… present difficulties lies just within. Now hurry there is little time!"

Castiel staggered forward, leaning so heavily against the Professor that the smaller man was practically carrying him.

"I still don't understand," Castiel moaned, struggling to remain upright, "What exactly are these present difficulties of yours… and why can't I just please lie down…?"

"It's my hubris that's gotten the better of me I'm afraid, by glayven." The Professor sighed even as he pressed onward, "Being from the future, I was of course aware of certain a discovery and intelligence that was common knowledge in my time, but still a highly guarded Top Secret in the 70's. Foolishly hoping to obtain a bit of notoriety I set forth to be the first to expose this highly coveted secret. Little did I know that this would lead to my becoming a fugitive and a marked man! This group will stop at nothing to uphold their secrecy and they have made it a top priority to silence me! With the threatening and the hurting and the killing! Constant jeopardy, by glayven!"

Castiel tried to absorb this disturbing information, but unfortunately his legs chose that very moment to fail him and he stumbled forward, collapsing face first upon the pavement.

"Oh no! No no no!" Frink dithered, rolling Castiel over and rubbing at his face, "No, you must stay awake for me! We must leave before this group comes out and finds us here!"

Castiel swallowed hard, thinking of the size of the crowd inside, imagining that many people who would want to attack this tiny man. He struggled to get back to his feet, but only managed to sit up slightly, resting in Frink's arms.

"But who are these people?" he asked the man leaning over him.

"KISS!" Frink exclaimed at once.

The angel frowned. He would never understand this strange time and its people's overly intimate customs.

"Umm… well, all right…" Castiel sighed, much too exhausted to question or protest any further, "But no tongue…"

He closed his eyes and puckered his lips up towards Frink.

"No no no!" Frink said, his voice quaking with fear as he pointed towards the Coliseum, "KISS! The music group! They're the ones who want to silence me!"

Castiel whipped his head sideways to see four strangely dressed men with painted faces marching out of the building and heading straight towards them. The tallest one, whose face was painted to look like a demonic bat, let out an animalistic growl as he sniffed the air and scanned the area.

Frink pulled Castiel closer to him as they cowered in the cover of darkness.

"But why does a music group want to harm you?" Castiel asked quietly.

"I know what they look like without their make-up on!" Frink whimpered.

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who was it that said Frink's troubles were probably something totally stupid?... You were right! ;-P!**

**In the 70's what KISS looked like without their make-up really was a huge secret. They refused to be "Unmasked" until the early 80's. And yes, I know KISS is a real rock group and real people. However, I'm going to have them here as their characters from the completely insane 70's movie "KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park" where they were a rock group with magic powers. Really this movie is so deliciously bad it must be seen to be believed. You can look it up on You Tube. This part w w w . you tube . com / watch ? v= g6lOXYTrtrg (just remove all the spaces) is particularly wondrous for its cheesosity! Rock N Rollers don't bathe! Indeed! But that's how I'm getting around the real people thing. Please don't sue me Gene Simmons!**

**As for that Wee!Angel dream sequence… I have no idea where that came from. I blame work stress and sleep deprivation on that one. Heh!**

**UPDATE! The very lovely and talented Tremaine has made picture to go with the Wee!Angels scene! You can view it here: **

http : // kamidio x. deviantart . com / art / Baby- Cass- 163205664 (just copy and paste and remove the spaces)

**IT'S ADORABLE!! (See Baby!Cas playing with his toes!! Awwwwww....)**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Big thanks to everyone who leaves feedback,. You have no idea how much it cheers me up, especially when I know that my writing had made someone smile or laugh. You guys rock! **


	9. Not For Very Much Longer Pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own and didn't create these characters. The rock band featured below is meant to be the fictional characters portrayed in "KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park" and not the real life members of KISS.

* * *

CHAPTER 9- Not For Very Much Longer Part 2

Lawrence Coliseum: Parking Lot- 1978

* * *

Professor Frink half dragged, half carried the battered and decidedly heavy Castiel deeper into the shadows as the costumed quartet ambled about, their white painted faces practically glowing in the dim lighting of the parking lot. The leader of the group, The Demon, let out a low leonine growl as he continued to sniff at the air.

"He is here somewhere!" he said in a thunderous and inhuman voice, "Frink is here! I can smell him!"

"I think you're right, Demon," the man with his face painted to look like a cat stated, "My kitty senses are tingling. I always know when there's a rat's nearby!"

"He's got some nerve coming here!" the man with star shape painted over his eye exclaimed, pounding his fist into his hand.

"He probably wants to sneak backstage and show his sketches of what we really look like to our groupies!" the man with silver lightning streaks painted over his face exclaimed, "And that absolutely cannot happen!"

"Don't worry, it won't" the Demon spread his bat like wings as he clomped around dramatically in his gigantic dragon shaped boots. "We will see to that! But hurry, we must find him before our next encore!"

The Professor began to tremble uncontrollably clinging to the angel who studied the group curiously.

"They are only men," Castiel observed, "Why do you fear them so?"

"KISS is no ordinary rock band!" Frink stated emphatically, "They are in possession of four magic talismans which give them special powers! Had I realized this fact from the beginning, I never would have tangled with them, great Hoyvens no… I would have bided my time until the early 90's and exposed Milli Vanilli instead! Lip syncing, by glayven! Such fraudulent behavior!"

Castiel turned his head and stared at Frink for a long while.

"You are the most complicated human being I have ever encountered…," he marveled, "And I know Dean Winchester!... Exactly what sort of powers does this… rock band possess?"

All at once The Demon whipped his head in their general direction.

"Star Child!" he called out to his companion.

Star Child fixed his gaze upon Frink and Castiel's hiding place and at once a spotlight shone out from his eye exposing the pair in a star-shaped pattern of light.

"Ermm… that for starters!" Frink gulped.

The Demon gave a furious roar and belched a scorching ball of fire that came close enough to Frink and Castiel to singe their clothing.

"And that!" Frink yelped, leaping to his feet and pulling the angel up with him, "Shall we vacate the premises?"

Castiel nodded, running along side the scientist as fast as his weary legs would allow. He ventured a glance over his shoulder to see that The Demon and Star Child were following close behind. Fortunately their pursuers' overly theatrical platform boots and heavy chains were slowing them down, giving himself and Frink the chance to dart around a corner behind some trashcans and into the cover of darkness once more. Unfortunately, the other two members of the group apparently had the power to teleport themselves as they appeared suddenly before Castiel and Frink blocking their escape.

"Sick 'em, Space Ace!" the Cat Man purred.

Space Ace performed a series of fairly unnecessary cartwheels before landing in a crouch and shooting laser beams from his wrists towards his frazzled victims. The pair barely had a chance to roll out of the way before the lasers shot past them blowing up a dumpster instead. The rocker shook his head in frustration and fired again, but Castiel managed to grab the lid off a trash can and held it up like a shield. The laser beams ricocheted back knocking Space Ace clean off his feet and out cold.

"Aww crap!" Cat Man exclaimed, "There goes the guitar solo for our encore!"

He hissed at the angel before crouching to all fours and then springing forward. He pounced on Castiel like a hungry panther then began to scratch and claw at him.

"Run Frink!" Castiel called out deflecting the crazed musician's blows as best he could.

Frink scrambled to his feet and attempted to flee. But The Demon and Star Child had arrived at that moment and seized the Professor's arms holding him captive between them.

"Bring that one!" The Demon called to Cat Man who pulled Castiel up off the ground and held him tight.

Space Ace came forward woozily and caught hold of the angel's other arm as the musicians led their prisoners back towards the coliseum.

"No one messes with KISS and gets away with it!" Star Child smirked, "What should we do with them?"

"Let's execute 'em on stage!" Space Ace suggested, "We'll silence Frink once and for all and it'll end the show on a high note for the fans!"

"I don't know," The Demon muttered, "Public execution? That's far too Alice Cooper for my tastes. I don't ever want us to be accused of being unoriginal… Can I get a consensus on a trip to the river and some cement shoes?"

"Oh, yeah, real original there, Godfather!" Space Ace rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" the Demon sulked, "We'll lock them up in the back of our van until we can think of something better!"

"To the KISS Mobile!" Star Child called out.

"Oh great Glayven!" Frink yelped as he was dragged along, "We're doomed!"

Castiel struggled with all his might against his captors. He had to get away! He wasn't sure if their talismans gave them enough power to kill an angel but it wouldn't take any special powers to end Frink's life. Although his main concern was still finding Dean and getting him back to the Future, Castiel couldn't help but feel responsible for this little human as well. Besides, he really didn't like the sound of these "cement shoes". He'd already been forced into one pair of uncomfortable footwear this evening.

It frustrated the angel so much to be in such a weakened condition that he couldn't fight back against a couple humans… even if they were as Frink said "no ordinary rock band". Not sure if anyone was still listening since he'd been cut off from Heaven, he found himself praying for some Divine Intervention. Not so much for himself, but for Dean who he knew must be beside himself having just lost his brother. And for Frink who was innocent if a little misguided.

At that very moment the captor on his right began to cough and gag, loosening his hold on the angel's arm.

"Cat Man, what's up with you?" Space Ace queried.

"Hair Ball!" came the wheezing answer.

It was enough. Castiel whipped his arm free and immediately touched his fingers to the Space Man's forehead watching with satisfaction as his eyes rolled to their whites and he crumpled to the ground. Before the others could react the angel charged forward and worked his sleep mojo on The Demon and Star Child as well. Emboldened by the renewed power that surged through him and the knowledge that _Someone_ up there must still like him, Castiel whirled back around to face the remaining member of KISS.

"Time for a Cat Nap!" he quipped wishing Dean were there to appreciate his wit.

"MEOW!" the man yowled, curling into a ball on the ground and purring contentedly.

Castiel took a quick moment to coolly blow at the tips of his fingers and offer up a silent prayer of gratitude as Frink stared in amazement at the soundly sleeping musicians.

"Astounding!" he said, "How long will they be out?"

"Not for very much longer," Castiel sighed, seeing the band begin to stir even as he spoke, "We should go."

"Indubitably!" Frink agreed.

As they turned to leave, Frink noticed a flashing red light on the street above the embankment before them.

"Hoyven Glayven!" he exclaimed, "Fortune smiles upon us again! There's a cop car up ahead! We can alert the authorities to our troubles and they can get us to safety… Perhaps even give us a lift to Club Manero!"

Castiel gave another prayer of gratitude as he followed the enthusiastic scientist up the embankment towards the flashing red light- their beacon of hope and salvation. If they could get to this Club, he could get to Dean. Surely the Fortune Teller Frink had mentioned would be able to help. Then he and Dean could figure out what to do next. Perhaps after regaining his strength another trip to the past could save Sam! Castiel smiled in spite of himself as they drew closer to the light. After everything he'd been through this terrible night, things were finally looking up!

His face fell instantly upon reaching the top of the embankment. Their beacon of hope and salvation was perched on top of an all too familiar red and white striped Gran Torino.

"Hoyven… glayven…" the angel groaned, burying his face in his hand.

* * *

"Hey there he is!" Hutch exclaimed catching sight of Castiel.

"We should keep moving," the angel urged, taking hold of the scientist's arm and moving quickly in the opposite direction of the Gran Torino.

"Yo, Huggy Bear, Jr.!" Starsky called out as he drove forward easily catching up to the fleeing pair, "We'd like a word with you!"

"I only speak Enochian!" Castiel said shortly, bowing his head and refusing to look the cop in the eye.

"Oh you're adorable, kid," the brunette snorted sarcastically, "My partner was right about you!"

"Starsky!" Hutch huffed then addressed the still rapidly ambulating angel, "Look. Something really heavy is going down in this town. We just want to find out what you know about it!"

"We followed your tip and checked out that house on Robin Tree but it was a bust. No Impala, no John Winchester. But then we dug a little deeper and hit Woodson's Garage… Guess what we found there!"

Castiel stumbled a bit causing Frink to bump into his backside as he slowed down his pace.

"The whole place was trashed…" Starsky went on, "Busted cars, turned over shelves, broken glass… And Mr. Woodson himself looking like he'd seen better days, that's for sure… He's dead! And more than that… His eyes were burned right out of his skull! So what can you tell us about all that, huh kid?"

"Look, this case is getting very twisted," Hutch interjected, "We thought it was a Mob hit at first, but there was blood everywhere! And there was this… symbol on the wall, painted in blood! Now we think we have some kind of Satanic Cult on our hands!"

"Good Wavy Glayven!" Frink gasped, "And I thought my present difficulties were complex!"

"So what's the real deal, pal?" Starsky demanded, "You and these friends of yours… You get your kicks off human sacrifice and Devil Worship, huh? What was poor Mr. Woodson some homage you paid to call up Lucifer, there?"

"Your assumption is ridiculous," Castiel said evenly, "Why would I want to call up Lucifer? My brother and I have never gotten along! Big killing off my friends, trapping me in Holy Oil, always wrecking my nap time Meanie!"

Starsky and Hutch exchanged a look.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask you this one more time, Buddy. Are you on something?" Starsky snapped.

"Look," Hutch said more gently, "We know you're scared. But we just want to figure this all out! Could you just please tell us everything you know about what's going on here?"

"Funny… that's just what I was about to ask!" a voice broke through the air.

Both Castiel and Frink gasped as a in a flash of blinding white light Uriel appeared in the middle of the road.

"Starsky! Look out!" Hutch cried suddenly seeing the figure directly in their path.

Starsky looked up too late to hit the breaks and so swerved sharply to the right to avoid hitting the man.

The Gran Torino spun out of control, nearly flipping over onto its side before mounting the curb and crashing into a fire hydrant. A torrent of pressurized water burst into the night sky, raining down on the cops, their car, the angels and the scientist. Uriel looked down glumly at his vessel's rapidly water logged suit.

"Perhaps we should take this discussion elsewhere," he stated, grabbing hold of Castiel and Frink and vanishing with them at once.

Starsky and Hutch climbed out of the Gran Torino, both sputtering furiously and soaked to the bone.

"This is unbelievable!" Starsky groused, "Why didn't you tell me sooner there was some guy standing in the middle of the street!"

"Me?" Hutch scoffed, "You were the one driving! Why didn't you keep your eyes on the road!"

"I was questioning the kid!" Starsky shouted.

"Oh, so I noticed," Hutch sniffed, "Couldn't even take your eyes off him for a second, could you?"

"Is… Is this gonna be a thing between us?" Starsky pouted.

* * *

Uriel flew several blocks to the now secluded park where he unceremoniously dumped Frink onto a picnic table and turned his full attention to Castiel.

"My patience is growing very thin, Little Brother," he intoned, grabbing the younger angel's wrists and cruelly twisting them behind his back, "Will you now tell me who these humans are that you brought to the past and how it is they come to kill me in the Future?"

"I was trying to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen," Castiel grunted in pain, struggling in his brother's grasp, "The Winchesters had nothing to do with your death! It was Anna who killed you! But only after you betrayed us all and sided with Lucifer!"

"Lucifer!" Uriel scoffed, "But I never even liked him! Why would I ever dream of siding with that spoiled rotten, rebellious, disrupting Heaven, disobeying Our Father, always stealing my Manna and cheating at Hide and Seek little brat! I don't believe you, Castiel! Now tell the truth before I really get angry!"

"It is the truth!" Castiel screamed as Uriel bent his arms back even further, "What more can I say or do to make you believe me?"

"Oh sweet Hoyven in a Hamster Wheel!" Frink cried suddenly, "KISS!"

"Foolish mortal!" Uriel spat, "I am not about to show any such affection towards this deceitful brother of mine! Now shut your mouth before I smite it right off your face!"

"No, by glayven, it's KISS! They have found us somehow!"

All eyes turned to see that sure enough a van decorated with the rock band's logo was barreling down the road towards them, a star- shaped search light beaming from the passenger side window as Star Child scanned the area. The van screeched to a halt once the scientist was spotted and the group leapt out, marching ostentatiously into the park.

"What aberration is this?" Uriel sneered, loosening his grip on Castiel slightly.

"We come for Frink!" The Demon announced with a belch of fire.

"Take him," Uriel said with a shrug, "You filthy mud monkeys can deal with your lot, just leave me to deal with mine."

"Filthy?" Space Ace balked, "Are you suggesting Rock 'n' Rollers don't bathe?"

"That's an insult!" Star Child huffed, "Beneath this make-up, we're as squeaky clean as an Osmond! Bite your tongue!"

"How about the Cat gets his tongue!" Cat Man hissed, charging towards the elder angel.

"No don't!" Castiel warned.

Rolling his eyes at the approaching human, Uriel whipped his hand forward and instantly struck the man dead.

"CAT MAN!" the remaining members of KISS wailed over their fallen comrade.

The dead drummer stirred suddenly then leapt up off the ground with a laugh.

"Nice try, Bub!" he snorted, "I got eight more lives where that came from!"

Seething at the insolent painted mortal, Uriel released his hold on Castiel and pushed back his sleeves preparing to wipe the whole group off the map. Castiel knew didn't have enough power to compete with his brother's wrath… but he did have one option at his disposal.

"Tickle Choir!" he cried, tickling Uriel up under the arms.

The elder being wriggled hysterically under the assault then fell to the ground laughing. It gave outraged rockers the opportunity to go on the offensive, and they attacked all at once bombarding the downed angel with their magical powers and mad Kung-Fu skills. With Uriel otherwise occupied, Castiel seized Frink's arm and flew a short distance away from the melee.

* * *

He didn't get far before his weakened wings gave out and he and the Professor were plummeting to the ground below. They hit the top of a roadside embankment and tumbled down the hill to the street directly into the path of a speeding blue-green Volkswagen Bug. Seeing the tiny car barreling down upon them, they threw their arms over their heads waiting for the collision… which never came.

The Bug calmly rolled to a stop as if the driver of the car fully expected a scientist and an angel to come tumbling into the middle of the road at that very moment.

Looking up in puzzlement the pair watched as the car's owner stepped out and walked towards them. She was a fairly buxom African American woman in her late twenties dressed in a flowing gold lamé gown that hung about her arms like wings and had a plunging neck line that showed an astounding amount of cleavage. She wore a headdress made of gold coins that dangled down framing her face and shining in the glow of her headlights.

Castiel gasped and then swallowed hard, gazing at the vision before him. Surely this woman was closer to the Earthly ideal of an angel than he ever was. He heard Professor Frink let out a gasp as well.

"It's you!" he cried, "Thank Glayven, it's you!"

"I understand you two got sidetracked on your way to see me," the woman smirked.

She stood with her hands on her hips shaking her head and chuckling as she surveyed the scraggly pair before stepping forward and extending a hand to Castiel.

"Pleased to meet you, Honey" she cooed, "I'm Missouri Moseley."

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DUN DUN DUN! Hope this one came out ok. I wrote it in sort of a rush. New Episode Tonight WOO HOO! 100****th**** Episode at that!!**

**UPDATE: I have since seen said 100th Episode and must say... I LOVE CASTIEL SOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!!! Little Nerdy Dude with Wings is made of PURE AWESOME!!! MWAH!!!**

**And I forgot to mention before as I was too excited about the upcoming show. But Missouri's blue-green Volkswagen is an homage to the car that my mom had when I was just a wee!Ghoul in the 70's (yes I'm OLD!) That was my very first notion of what a "car" was and so I gave Missouri those wheels for sentimental value... and besides those little Bugs were pretty hilarious looking!**

**Reviews as always are welcome! Again, I hope this one turned out ok. This chapter had A LOT going on! LOL!**


	10. Not For Very Much Longer Pt 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, their fabulous outfits or their adorable blue-green VW Bug… although my mom used to own one! I did create the characters of Freddie and Phil below… but let's face it, they're pretty one-dimensional. (*Hangs head in shame*)

MINOR SPOILERS for _the Song Remains the Same_ and _Lazarus Rising_

**WARNINGS: Out of control Angel / Psychic passion! OH MY!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 Not For Very Much Longer Part 3

Missouri Moseley's Volkswagen Bug- 1978

* * *

Castiel took the woman's extended hand a little too eagerly. She helped him to his feet and then staggered back slightly against her car as if in a swoon. The angel quickly stretched out his arms to steady her, feeling a strange fluttering in his chest he hadn't ever experienced before.

"Are… are you all right…?" he asked as the Fortune Teller struggled to compose herself.

"WHEW!" Missouri exclaimed, "Yes, Honey, I'll be fine. I just wasn't prepared for that. I've been sensing celestial beings coming and going all live long day- Which is how I knew some force powerful enough to help Frinky here get back to the future was about to manifest itself. But you're the first angel I've actually gotten up close and personal with so to speak. Talk about image overload! You've got quite a lot going on in that pretty little head of yours, Cassy Baby!"

"What do you mean?" Castiel wondered.

He hadn't had much experience with psychics. The one time he had made contact with a medium the encounter had inadvertently burned her eyes out. However, that was before he had his Earthly vessel and so hopefully neither he nor Missouri would be experiencing such an unfortunate incident. He was enjoying looking into this woman's eyes and would be deeply disappointed if they burned away.

"I can't read your mind really, if that's what you're asking," Missouri commented, "Just lots of flashes of memories and emotions. You're both desperate not to be found and at the same time desperate to find someone… Someone you care about very much and feel responsible for. There's a lot of grief and guilt going on in here…"

Missouri ran a hand over Castiel's chest and he felt his wings unfurl and flex slightly. He wasn't sure why but he had a sudden urge to fluff out and preen his feathers.

"Not for the man you seek," Missouri continued "But someone connected to him."

The angel nodded solemnly.

"Sam was my friend and I was unable to save him," Castiel sighed, "It's his brother I'm searching for. Dean can behave very… irrationally when he's upset and I'm afraid he may land himself in deep trouble or do something regrettable if I don't find him soon. Professor Frink believes you can help me."

"I can," Missouri said with a sly smile, taking Castiel's hands in hers, "And I can also tell you this. You won't be grieving for your friend Sam. Not for very much longer. The reason why is unclear to me, but I get the sense that deep down you know the answer."

Castiel cocked his head to the side considering the woman's words. He didn't know the answer unless she meant that he would be able to return back to this time and have another chance to save Sam. If he was able to find Dean and get him and Frink to safety he would be able to concentrate on setting things right. For the first time since beginning this horrible journey, Castiel felt a surge of genuine hope flow through him. A warm, tingling pleasant surge of hope.

Then he looked down at hands that clasped his own and suddenly wondered if this pleasant tingling sensation was something else entirely.

"Uhh… do you…umm… feel anything else… any…other emotions, I mean?" he asked shyly.

Missouri chuckled.

"You're figuring out a lot about this world of ours and although you've been overwhelmed and frightened much of the time, you're slowly learning to enjoy yourself… But at the same time… I can feel a deep sadness within in you. A deep longing… Homesickness… that's what I sense… and something else… something about… mean brothers and…Manna being 'Num Num'… Then buried far beneath all that there's another layer of emotions… very different images… A nice house…a young girl and a pretty blonde woman and… Hamburgers. Lots and lots of hamburgers…"

She shook her head in puzzlement eying the angel curiously.

"Those are my vessel's left over memories and cravings," Castiel explained, "This form you see before you is a man named Jimmy Novak… An angel's true form can be very… hard on human eyes…Uhh… melting out of their sockets hard…"

"Oh, you don't have to explain the vessel thing to me, Honey," Missouri put a hand on her hip and tossed her beaded headdress back in a huff, "My main man Tyrone got hijacked by one of your kind this evening, you know. Although, now that you've explained the exploding eyeball thing I suppose I can appreciate y'all needing to take on a form that's easier on the human eye… Mmmmm… Very easy on the eye in your case. Umm Hmm! Jimmy is definitely _Num Num_!"

The angel felt a rush of warmth travel over his face all the way to the tips of his ears. He wasn't sure why but his mouth was suddenly very dry making it necessary to lick his lips. He saw the woman standing before him copying his action and the sight of her tongue trailing over her glossy lips made his legs feel very wobbly again. This time the weakness in his knees didn't cause him alarm or concern, however. The Fortune Teller had been right. He was learning to enjoy himself in this world and especially this… latest development.

Before he could think of what else he should say or do in this strange new situation the Professor began to hop around spastically, pacing about and pulling at his wild hair.

"Please, I am ever so sorry to interrupt this fascinating exchange of pheromones, but in case you two have forgotten we are in imminent peril! With the hot pursuit and the potential abducting and the smiting and the fire breathing bassists! We really need to get a move on, by glayven!"

"Frinky!" Missouri spat, "If we were in imminent peril don't you think I would know about it? Please! These rockers and angels after you are still battling it out with each other… Though you're right, we should be moving on. Club Manero closes in three hours and all the regulars will be beside themselves if I don't make an appearance before the night is through. Come on, Blue Eyes. I can get a better read on finding your friend once I have a Mojito or two in me! It would help also if I had a photo or drawing…"

"I can be of assistance there!" Frink announced, retrieving a sketch pad from his breast pocket "I met this young man in 2007 after all. Artistic expression, Heh, Glayven!"

"Good," Missouri said, "You get to sketching, Professor. Draw the brother too. If he has crossed over I may be able to make contact with him as well. Don't you worry, Cassy Baby. One way or another we're gonna get you reconnected with your friends… And how about we feed this vessel of yours while we're at it? The chef at Club Manero makes the best burgers in Lawrence!"

The angel smiled as Missouri led him towards the passenger side of her tiny car. And after adjusting the seat to allow Frink to climb into the back, the psychic took the wheel and zipped on down the road. Castiel sat quietly with his hands folded in his lap trying to still the trembling in his legs and belly. The anxiety he felt over finding Dean was mixed now with that same deliciously squirmy sensation he remembered from being his brothers' main target in Tickle Choir. He stole a glance at the woman in gold beside him studying her self-assured command of the vehicle and her firm grip on the stick shift as she switched gears. She caught his gaze and with a smirk reached down again towards the stick shift only to take hold his knee instead.

"Oh, excuse me!" she giggled, "This car is so small… Although I have foreseen that in the near future I'll be able to afford a Mustang! I've been wanting a bit more muscle in my ride."

She winked at him, giving his knee a quick squeeze and casually tracing her fingers along his thigh before grasping the stick shift once more. Castiel cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. He hadn't remembered Jimmy's tie ever feeling quite so tight.

* * *

Club Manero was alive with passion and excitement. People lined the street surrounding the building kept at bay by a long velvet rope and several burly body guards. Occasionally, a very attractive or wealthy looking person or group would come straight up to the entrance and the guard would lift the velvet rope allowing them access. It was little surprise to Castiel that the rope was lifted for their group the instant the guard set eyes on Missouri.

They passed through the doors and into a world of flashing lights, dazzling decor and thumping music. The recorded voices of several enthusiastic men were singing to Castiel:

"_BODY! CHECK IT OUT MY BODY! BODY! DON'T YOU DOUBT MY BODY! BODY! TALKIN' BOUT MY BODY! BODY! CHECK IT OUT MY BODY!"_

The air was a buzz with life and love and freedom as strangers met, cajoled, drank, danced and instantly grew intimate. The lustful energy made Castiel a little nervous and before he realized what he was doing he reached out and took Missouri's hand again. She gave a tiny snort and passed his hand over to a thickly mustached man wearing a leather vest with no shirt and several gold chains across his hairy chest.

Startled, the angel tried to pull his hand out of the strange man's grasp but found himself held tight.

"You over 21, Hot Stuff?" the man asked, giving Castiel an appreciative once over.

"Over 21 Millennia at least" Castiel stated plainly.

"Oh go on!" the man giggled, pressing an ink stamp onto the angel's wrist before moving on to stamp Frink and address Missouri, "Well, hello, Ms. Tardy- Ass Moseley! About time you finally decided to grace us with your presence! And where is Dr. T? I thought he was going to provide the entertainment this evening!"

"Uhh… Tyrone is otherwise… occupied," Missouri answered honestly, "He's just not himself tonight."

"I see," the man raised an eyebrow as he watched Castiel slip his newly stamped hand back into Missouri's grasp, "And while the cat's away, eh Missy?"

"Mind your beeswax, Freddie!" Missouri sassed, "You best not start spreading gossip about a woman who can read every deep dark secret floating around in that X-Rated mind of yours! We'll be at my regular table and we are not to be disturbed! Got it? Anyone wanting their palm read tonight is just shit out of luck! And have Phil send over a round of drinks and a couple burgers… and don't you cuss at me!"

She swatted the man on the back of his leather pants as she linked arms with Castiel and strutted towards a secluded booth near the back. The angel felt someone goose his hind quarters as they passed by and wasn't sure who had done the deed until Missouri called out.

"I saw that too, Freddie!"

He glanced back to see the man rocking his hips and singing along with the music.

"_MACHO MACHO MAN! I WANT TO BE… YOUR MACHO MAN!…"_

The trio settled into their seats as a man wearing nothing but a huge Indian War Bonnet and loin cloth came up on roller skates with a tray of Mojitos.

"Whatcha doin' on your butt Miss-Ouri!" the man lisped, "You know we can't end the night without you shaking your gorgeous Boo-Tay on that dance floor!"

"I'm with clients, Phil!" the psychic made a shooing motion with her hand, "Just hurry up with our burgers… and tell the DJ to play some Tavares!"

"Will do," Phil grinned, before turning to Castiel, "And what about you Mr. Shy Quiet Type. I know beneath that stuffy suit and trench coat there's a Dancing Machine just dying to let loose, Boogie Down and shake his tail feathers!"

"My feathers have been shaken enough tonight," Castiel said, grabbing the minty drink in front of him and draining the glass in a single slurp.

"I'll…I'll bring you another Mojito…" Phil blinked in awe.

He rolled out of sight leaving them alone. Frink was giving his undivided attention to his sketch pad, which left Missouri and Castiel to bask in one another's company. The psychic coyly sipped at her drink as Castiel idly stirred through the leftover ice in his glass. A mischievous grin broke over the woman's face as the DJ switched songs and a brand new melody wafted through the air. Swaying in her chair to the beat she teasingly nibbled at the sugar cane stick from her beverage and sang along with the music:

"_Heaven… Must be missing an angel… Missin' one angel child… 'Cause you're here with me right now…"_

Castiel swallowed hard as he felt that increasingly familiar flush rise up through his face.

"Heaven is missing many angels," he spoke softly, clearing his throat and averting his eyes "But… I am still… glad… to be here with… you right now…"

"Aww, Cassy!" Missouri cooed, twirling her fingers through the dangling gold coins and beads of her headdress.

The angel's eyes widened as he felt the pointed tip of a shoe invading the cuff of his pants' leg beneath the table. He plunged his fingers into the melting ice then splashed droplets of cool water over the heated skin on the back of his neck as the shoe disappeared and was replaced by a set of dainty bare toes traveling over his ankle and wriggling towards his calf.

"Wait…" Missouri said frowning slightly, "Are… are you wearing… fishnet stockings under your trousers…?"

Castiel stared blinking in silence for a long moment and then seized Professor Frink's unclaimed Mojito and knocked it back in one gulp. Missouri chewed at her lip, thoughtfully.

"I've been honing my psychic abilities since I was three years old and I must admit I did not see that one coming..." she said flatly pushing her straw aside to take a giant swig from her drink as well.

"Eureka!" Frink called out all at once, gratefully breaking through the awkwardness, "I have completed my latest artistic masterpiece! Behold, the Winchester Brothers… Just flip past the first four pages of the sketch pad… that's what KISS looks like without their make-up… ha, Glayven!"

Missouri took up the sketch pad gazing over the images appreciatively.

"Your taste in friends is as good as your taste in vessels," she playfully poked her toes against Castiel, fishnets and all.

She then set to the task at hand, bowing her head and laying her hands over the images of Sam and Dean. After a long moment she lifted her head and blinked her eyes open.

"I don't know if you should feel relived or concerned about this Honey," Missouri said finally, "But these boys are no longer with us."

"What!" Frink gasped, "You mean now they're both dead?"

"No," the psychic shook her head, "Not dead, not at all. In fact, this one, Sam, is no where to be found in the spirit world. If he ever crossed over, he's crossed back now... But neither are here in 1978… They've moved on to another time…Perhaps their own time…"

"But how can that be," Castiel wanted to know, "I brought them here, how did they get back without me?"

"Great Glayven! Did they build a time machine too!" Frink wondered.

"Well, Cassy Baby. You ain't the only one of your kind that's been traipsing around these parts," Missouri said, pointedly ignoring Frink, "In fact it's pretty much been Grand Celestial Station around here for the past 24 hours. Your buddies must have hitched another angel out of town."

"Michael…" Castiel realized at once, "Michael was here. Uriel said he killed Anna right after she killed Sam… He must have brought Sam back and then sent both brothers back to the future… except… Missouri, I can still sense Dean's presence. I've been able sense him ever since I woke up here in this time. I know he's still here somewhere too!"

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you, Cas Honey," the psychic sighed, "I don't have your angelic sense that's for sure. But I can promise you that the man in this picture is no where around. Not even in the same Century."

Castiel frowned, a sense of dread washing over him at once.

"It must all have something to do with Michael." he said, straining against the rising panic he felt, "Dean was chosen as Michael's vessel, but had been resisting him all this time in order to prevent the massive bloodshed that would occur if my brothers were allowed to start their… Battle Royal across the Earth. What if Michael convinced him to say 'Yes' in exchange for bringing Sam back to life?… Would you be able to tell if that happened?"

"Well, no," Missouri admitted, "But I can tell you that I can still sense my Tyrone's presence even though he's been taken as a vessel… But then he always had a strong willed personality…"

"So did Dean…" Castiel said grimly, standing and running his hands through his hair in frustration, "What if that's why I still sense him here? What if he's here but only as Michael's vessel?"

"Now Cas, Babe," Missouri soothed, wrapping her arms around the angel's shoulders and gently stroking the hairs at the back of his neck, "Don't go jumping to any conclusions just yet. None of us have any answers right now, but we'll figure it out. In the meantime, we need to get you calm and focused… and I think I know a little something we can do that'll make it all better!"

"What… what would that b…be…" Castiel asked, trembling at the woman's proximity.

"Kiss…" Missouri said plainly.

"KISS! WHERE?" Frink cried out, diving under the table.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips.

"Ok…" he said finally, "And…and… maybe… t…tongue's ok too."

The psychic smiled and planted a soft sweet wet one against the angel's lips. A flood of images flew through Castiel's mind, all warm and safe and soft and… happy… But then the woman pressed against him was letting out a startled cry against his mouth and pushing him away, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" the angel gasped, "I'm sorry… did I do something wrong…? Was… was I… bad…?... Was it the stockings…?"

"No, Cassy Baby. You were good. You were very very good," Missouri said quickly, "But Bad just walked in the door!"

All heads turned to see the vessel formerly known as Tyrone standing in the center of the dance floor his eyes fixed and blazing on the couple.

"It's my brother Uriel!" Castiel gasped.

"Inside my boyfriend!" Missouri nodded, "Honey, I don't think we could get anymore busted than this!"

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Can you believe I thought this would be a SHORT chapter when I started. Anyone else who writes ever had the characters totally take over the story? Yeah, that went down here. I just thought Cas and Missouri would flirt a little… Who knew ROMANCE was in the air!**

**The lyrics above were "Macho Man" by the Village People and "Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel" by ****Tavares. (Which is just about the most appropriate song that could have been written for this scene, no? ;-)**

**P.S. UH OH!! Doubly Busted!! What'll happen next…? Stay Tuned…**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what everyone thinks of this crazy story! More to come soon!**


	11. I've Got to Keep Control

DISCLAIMER- I don't own these characters or their tasty dance moves. I did make up their raps though. So… Go me! :-D!

* * *

CHAPTER 11- I've Got To Keep Control

Club Manero- 1978

* * *

_Well now, I get low and I get high. And if I can't get either I really try… Got the wings of heaven on my shoes… I'm a dancing' man and I just can't lose ~ The Bee Gees_

* * *

With the music pulsating through the air, the crowd on the dance floor parted like the Red Sea as Uriel stepped out into the center. Several women and quite a few men began leering and blowing kisses his way, watching his every move with star struck awe.

"It's Dr. T! He's here!" a woman gasped.

"Check out his new threads!" a man exclaimed.

"Delicious!" another man purred.

Uriel regarded them with a scowl before turning his focus back to his younger brother and the woman in his arms.

"Castiel!" the elder angel bellowed, "You have already pushed my patience to the limit with your insubordination this night! And now I find you consorting with this… Seer! Her kind is an abomination!"

"And a really good kisser!" Castiel couldn't help but muse as he stood protectively front of Missouri.

"Come here at once!" Uriel commanded.

"Bad idea, Cassy Baby," Missouri hissed, clinging to the angel, "You just fly on out of here. I'll hold him off somehow! I know I can't reason with that angel, but I just might be able to get through to Tyrone…"

Castiel hesitated and as Uriel moved towards him the crowd began to clap their hands and stomp their feet in rhythm to the music.

"GO TYRONE! GO TYRONE! GO TYRONE!" they all chanted as one, fixing their undivided attention on Uriel.

The angel stood stock still on the dance floor furiously turning his gaze upon the motley assortment of humans.

"Pestilence!" he spat, "Nothing but a swarm of mindless hedonistic fornicating mud monkeys! A good cleansing is what this town needs!"

Castiel's eyes widened as Uriel cracked his knuckles then raised his hands towards the crowd. The oblivious revelers cheered at his action, cracking their knuckles and raising their hands skyward as if this was the latest dance move.

"I have to go to him," Castiel insisted even as the psychic tried to hold him back, "He'll smite the whole Disco!"

Boldly stepping forward the younger angel marched down and confronted his superior head on. Several onlookers whistled at the second male's arrival onto the dance floor.

"Let them be, Uriel!" he demanded, "It's me that you want! Perhaps we should settle this outside away from these innocent bystanders!"

He fixed his brother with a steely gaze and the two Celestial siblings began to circle one another, each staring the other down beneath the colorful flashing lights and the dazzling reflection of a mirrored ball hanging from the ceiling. Their audience continued to clap and stomp in rhythm to the music, fully captivated by the drama unfolding before them, which irritated Uriel to no end.

"Innocent bystanders," he mocked, "Do you hear yourself, Castiel? Your entanglement with these execrable creatures grows more and more troublesome. I'm astonished by your insolence, Baby Brother. You were always so eager to please, so obedient. What corruptive influence seized your imagination once you set foot on Earth?"

Castiel bristled at the memory of his blind devotion to his brothers and their orders. He'd realized too late that he was being misled all along and that their true aim was to start the Apocalypse and let humanity suffer the consequences. If there was a "corruptive influence" that made him finally see the light, he supposed it was Dean Winchester. And now with the possibility that Dean had said 'yes' heavy on his mind, Castiel found himself channeling his dear friend if only to keep his rebellious spirit alive.

"And you were always so reasonable, caring and most of all fun!" he reminded Uriel in a low growl, "What branch lodged itself up your rectum once you set foot on Earth, Big Brother!"

Uriel's eyes lit up with fury. In a flash he seized Castiel by the throat practically lifting the younger being off his feet as he shook and throttled him. The crowd roared with excitement over the contentious display.

"I believe you need a time out, little one! " Uriel raged, "Shall we go have a chat with Zachariah about your blatant disrespect, your angel killing friends and your lascivious activities with this witch?… No… Raphael. His methods of dealing with disobedience are so much more… interesting…"

"Welp, there goes my ride, by Glayven!" Frink threw his hands in the air while Missouri anxiously bit her knuckles unsure of how best to help her sweet Castiel.

The dancers for their part were thoroughly enjoying the angelic carnage.

"GO TYRONE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GO TYRONE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" they began to chant as Castiel writhed and struggled in the elder angel's grip.

Missouri had been watching the cold, inhuman behavior of this unearthly Being enacted unrecognizably through the body of her lover. But now as the crowd continued to chant his name, she saw a cocky smirk flicker over the man's features. And that? Was most definitely Tyrone! A sly smile crept over the psychic's lips. She rushed over to where the DJ was busy manning the sound system and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded appreciatively and flipped a new record down on the turntable.

Grabbing up a microphone, Missouri address the crowd.

"Ok, y'all, it's time to put an end to all this senseless violence and spread a little love on the dance floor" she called out, "This one's dedicated to my main man Tyrone. Y'all know he just ain't been himself since he walked into this Disco! Come on everybody, let's get him back to doing what he does best!"

And as the music started, the psychic sang out in a soulful voice:

"_Everybody… get on the floor, let's dance! Don't fight the feelin', give yourself a chance!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! Shake your Booty! Ahh Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! Shake your Booty!"_

"What infernal practice is this," Uriel sneered as the crowd began to bump and grind around him.

"D…Dancing…" Castiel gasped out, still kicking weakly in his brother's grasp.

"Sing it with me y'all," Missouri commanded the dancers, "Let Tyrone know what you think!"

"_Aaah, You can… You can do it very well" _the crowd sang out to their friend_, "You're the best in the world… I can tell! Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! Shake your Booty! Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! Shake your Booty! "_

Uriel regarded the frenzied humans with unveiled contempt. And yet even as his grip tightened around Castiel's throat, the elder angel felt his feet begin to shuffle beneath him. Slowly at first, but soon picking up the beat of the music blasting out through the overhead speakers. His pelvis began to grind rhythmically to the left and right and soon his hips were bumping up against Castiel's.

And then much to the Celestial Being's horror... of its on volition... Uriel's booty began to shake!

"What's happening?" he asked, his eyes widening with shock, "Why is my vessel making these ridiculous movements?"

"It's been a long time since you occupied an Earthly body, Brother," Castiel coughed out as the now helplessly gyrating angel finally released him, "You haven't yet learned how to take full command of your current form. Tyrone still has all his human urges and desires and right now his will is stronger than yours!"

"Preposterous!" Uriel snapped, forcing his body to stand still, "Come now, foolish child! Raphael awaits!"

He reached down and seized the younger angel's wrist meaning to transport him at once back to Heaven. Instead he was compelled to swing Castiel into his arms, twirl him around and then dip him deeply towards the dance floor.

He seethed as the gawking humans began to hoot and holler, cheering on the spectacle that the two male angels were making.

"No, no, no, this can't be!" Uriel panicked, looking down at how closely his body was pressed against his brother's, "I've got to keep control!"

"Face it, Uriel!" Castiel stated calmly, still hanging in his superior's arms, "Your vessel wants to Boogie Down!"

Uriel shook his head in fury then turned his gaze to Missouri who was looking thoroughly pleased as she watched her two favorite bodies bumping and grinding together.

"It's your witch!" he roared, "She's worked some unholy magic on me!"

He raised a hand to smite the woman on the stage but Castiel grabbed his arm. The two struggled together, their every movement looking more and more like dancing as the crowd screamed with delight.

Missouri fortunately recognized the threat to them all should Uriel manage to gain the upper hand and so switched tactics and motioned for the DJ to change the record again.

"Time to switch beat gang," she announced to the crowd as a funky bass heavy rhythm filled the air, "We got Tyrone to dance, now let's hear from Dr. T!"

And as the crowd once again went insane with glee, the psychic began to rap:

"_Now my name's Missouri y'all_

_But you can call me 'Foxy M'_

_If Dr. T is in the house_

_I wanna turn the mic to him_

_I said 'Hey!' I said 'Ho!'_

_You better let my blue-eyed angel go!_

_And let Tyrone come and take the throne_

'_Cause he's the reigning King of the Microphone!"_

"GO DOCTOR! GO DOCTOR! GO GO! GO DOCTOR!" the crowd chanted.

Uriel frowned as the dancers gathered around him, pulling Castiel from his grasp and urging him towards the stage. He was still frowning as Missouri grabbed his hand and pulled him up beside her. But the instant she placed the microphone in his palm and hopped off the stage, a change came over his entire countenance. He spun around and did the splits to the great adoration of the audience. And as he came back to his feet and rocked to the rhythm from somewhere deep within his being, the rhymes began to flow:

"_I know to all your wondering eyes_

_That you see your pal Tyrone_

_But I am here to tell you now _

_That Ty can't come to the phone_

_No, my name is Uriel_

_And I came down here to smite_

_But now my wrath must be denied _

'_Cause my vessel's lookin' tight_

_So to all you ladies in the room_

_I'm gonna charm you all with my angelic moves_

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it do it do it!_

_I'm gonna groove, I'm gonna glide_

_I'm gonna show you all my Electric Slide_

_Hit it with me!"_

Without missing a beat, the audience lined up and began to step to the left and then the right, dropping back and forth, shaking their hips and clapping along together. Missouri took Castiel's hand and led him into the crowd, gently guiding him through the steps. He furrowed his brow and stumbled awkwardly at first, But quickly caught on and soon was grinning from ear to ear. Frink jumped into the mix at once, but did the Achy Breaky Heart instead.

"Now do the Hustle!" Uriel cried before he could stop the words that erupted from his mouth.

The audience quickly coupled up, holding hands and twirling in and out together, holding one another close and then spinning back out. Castiel kept his gaze fixed on Missouri, holding her close and letting her guide him through the dance. As their legs kicked back and then intertwined, he decided this was much more enjoyable than dancing with Uriel. Frink who was left without a partner frantically danced the Macarena in the corner hoping someone would notice and it would catch on.

As for the free styling figure on stage, the man embodied by a Celestial Being had the wings of Heaven on his shoes and found his moves were more graceful and commanding than they had ever been before. And to his utter astonishment, the angel inside the man began to enjoy himself as well. Then he looked out into the crowd and locked eyes with his brother. And for the first time in 10 thousand years or more... he smiled.

Beaming with radiance, the angel lifted the microphone to his lips again and let his vessel take command.

"Everybody! It's time to press your luck! Let's all get funky And to the Disco Duck!"

The crowd whooped and began to flap their arms.

_Disco! disco duck!... Oh get down mama! Try your luck…Don't be no cluck! Disco!... disco… disco… Disco Duck!_

Castiel laughed and clapped watching Uriel flapping his arms and waddling across the stage.

"Still the funniest angel in the garrison!" he stated, turning to Missouri who suddenly had a very serious look on her face.

"Now's our chance, Cassy Baby!" she spoke just loud enough to be heard over all the clucking going on, "If we're ever going to find out what really happened to Sam and Dean and get Frink back to the Future we best make like my size 12 slacks and split!"

Castiel nodded agreement before looking back wistfully to his waddling, arm-flapping brother.

"I wonder if he'll still betray me for Lucifer in 30 years…" he muttered as Missouri hurried to gather the Professor who was still off dancing on his own.

_"Ooh! Crank dat Soulja Boy! Glayven! Crank dat Soulja Boy!"_

"C'mon Frinky!" the psychic urged, hustling both angel and scientist out to the Volkswagen.

"We should head to 485 Robin Tree," Castiel said once they were all settled in the tiny car, "If anyone knows what really happened tonight, it would be John and Mary Winchester."

* * *

Uriel continued to command the stage, thoroughly enjoying the adoration from the audience. Curious as to what other tricks his vessel had up his sleeve he raised the microphone to his lips once more. This time, however, a loud screech sounded over the speakers.

The DJ hurried to adjust the volume but the screech continued growing louder and louder until every dancer was grasping their ears and writhing in pain. The entire Club began to shake, chairs and tables tumbling over, glasses and bottles shattering at once, the mirrored ball overhead exploding in a burst of silvery shards. A flash of pure white light erupted in the center of the Disco, growing brighter and brighter until everyone was forced to cover their eyes or have them melt into molten goo right out of their sockets. Everyone that is, except Uriel.

"W…What's H…happening, my brother?" the angel asked sheepishly.

To be continued….

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And once again I say… DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**Hope you liked this one! Think Cas or Uriel could have a spot on Dancing With the Stars? Heh! It was nice to finally pull that stick out of Uriel's butt and let him have some fun!**

**Let's see, I already credited the Bee Gees song. "Shake Your Booty" was by K.C. and the Sunshine Band. "Disco Duck" was by Rick Dees. "Crank dat Soulja Boy" by… Soulja Boy. And I made up those raps, but I must credit the Sugar Hill Gang for the inspiration. I kinda had the flavor of a couple different Sugar Hill tunes going on in my head at once.**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I know this is such a crazy story and it always helps to know others are enjoying it too. I crack myself up while I write it (I'm still snickering as I type this over Frink doing the Soulja Boy) and it's always good to know when I gave someone else a laugh! So thank you much for the feedback and hopefully more is to come soon!**

**P.S. Trouble at the Disco…? Uh oh!**


	12. I Remember Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I didn't create and don't own any of these characters.

WARNINGS: Mild police brutality of the bun grabbing kind.

* * *

CHAPTER 12- I Remember Pt. 1

On the Road to Robin Tree: 1978

* * *

Dawn was beginning to break over the horizon as Missouri's blue-green Volkswagen Bug zipped through the Suburbs of Lawrence in search of Robin Tree. The psychic reached down to shift gears, taking the opportunity to give Castiel's knee a reassuring squeeze as she sensed the angel growing more and more anxious beside her. There was even more anxiety building in the backseat as Professor Frink compulsively eyed the road behind them.

"Ok, now," Missouri said at last, "Y'all both need to cool it with the doom and gloom vibes! This is a very small car and I can't handle but so much negative energy while I'm driving!"

"Forgive me my dear Medium," Frink quibbled, "Though I greatly enjoyed this evening's musical interlude, I won't possibly be able to cool it until my dancing feet are safely on 21st Century soil! That fearsome foursome is still at large and will undoubtedly be looking for me even now."

"I've told you, Frinky," the psychic rolled her eyes, "If we were in danger, I would sense it! Those four painted up fools aren't anywhere near here! It's much too early in the morning for any respectable rock stars to be up and about anyway!"

"But this is no ordinary Rock Band!" the Professor noted, "While they do tend to Rock 'N' Roll all night, they are also known to Party every day… and by Party I mean hunt me, by Glayven! Please, my good angel. If Missouri is correct that Sam and Dean have already vamoosed from this current date, surely it should be easy for you to take only me back to the future… and yet I can't help but notice that we are still here!"

"Although I have no idea what's happened to Sam, I can still sense Dean's presence here in this time," Castiel insisted, "It's actually been growing stronger by the minute as if I'm getting closer to finding him. I can't just abandon him!"

"Cassy Baby, people finding is my specialty," Missouri stated gently, "I can locate anyone living or dead with a 98% rate of accuracy… 100% if they're cute! So I can promise you that neither one of those stone cold foxes in the sketches you showed me is here in this time and place. But what I can sense is that these men mean a great deal to you and that you have an especially strong bond with this Dean fellow… Are you sure you aren't just so desperate to see him again and know that he's ok that you only think you can sense him around?"

"No," the angel shook his head, "It's more than that. In fact, I shouldn't be able to sense him at all because of the sigils on his ribs. And yet, I can feel it… some small part of him calling out to me… almost as if he has a message for me of something very important he wants to be known. He's here and he needs me. That's all I know and I have to find out what it all means!"

"Well, we're gonna get to the bottom of it all, don't worry." Missouri soothed, "I believe your instincts are right that your friends' parents hold the answers to everything. All we have to do is find them…"

She spotted the sign for Robin Tree and made a sharp turn onto the street.

"Found them!" Professor Frink sing-songed as he instantly recognized the sleek black Chevy Impala that had belonged to the two young men he met in 2007.

Castiel's initial elation upon seeing that familiar car was short lived. In the early morning sunshine, a red light was flashing on the hood of the vehicle parked directly behind the Impala. A vehicle that was now equally familiar to the over stressed angel… A slightly dented red and white striped Gran Torino.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who found them," he groaned.

"Oh, good googly, what now?" Missouri muttered as she cautiously pulled up closer to the scene.

* * *

Mary Winchester watched helplessly as the two plain clothed officers hauled her husband out of the Impala, forced him to spread his hands against the hood and then proceeded to search both the car and his person for weapons.

"John, what is going on here!" she demanded, quickly stepping out from the passenger side.

"I swear I have no idea, Mary!" John said, "Officers. Please! What is the meaning of all this?"

"I'm Det. Starsky," the brunette man briefly flashed his badge before popping open the trunk, "This is my partner Det. Hutchinson. We got a search warrant for this here vehicle. We have it under good authority that a black 1967 Chevy Impala registered to John Winchester is carrying an arsenal of illegal weapons: guns, swords, knives, occult paraphernalia and samples of foreign fuel from… ehhh, where'd the kid say, Hutch?"

"From Jerusalem," Hutch said, still patting down the suspect, "Oil from Jerusalem."

"This is ridiculous!" John scoffed, "I've never done anything illegal in my life or had anything to do with the Occult! I'm a mechanic for crying out loud! And this car has never carried anything more than my wife and myself, my tools from the garage, our groceries and several bags of kitty litter. Isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

"Yes… Up until last year when Muffin ran away," Mary nodded.

Starsky searched around, pushing a grease covered toolbox and a leftover bag of "Kitten Fresh" aside before realizing the trunk was otherwise empty.

"I got nothing'' here!" he groused, banging the trunk shut and slamming his hands on the lid in frustration.

"See officers, there's obviously been some mistake," Mary insisted, "Now will you please take your hands off my husband's rear so we can be on our way?"

"Hey hey! All right!" Starsky said, lifting his hands off the Impala's trunk, "Take it easy, Lady!"

"Not you. Him!" Mary fixed a pouting look at Hutch.

Starsky raised an eyebrow to see that his partner was still busy frisking John Winchester's backside.

"I'm just being thorough!" Hutch promised, sheepishly stepping back as Starsky glared daggers in his direction.

"So are we free to go?" John asked, readjusting his jeans.

"Not so fast, pretty boy!" Starsky said grabbing hold of John's shirt, "We've been following a bloody trail of death and destruction all night long and it all leads straight to you, Mr. Winchester!"

"Leads to me? But how? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about two crimes scenes; both exhibiting signs of a particularly rowdy and violent struggle, both decorated with cryptic, Satanic looking symbols. I'm talking about a quaint little farmhouse on the outskirts of town where an iron pipe was found lying in a pool of blood not far from a pile of ashes that looked suspiciously like human remains. I'm talking about a very similar scene at Woodson's Garage where we found a bloody crowbar in close proximity to the much more easily identified remains of Mr. Woodson himself! The deceased was your employer, Mr. Winchester. Now it's your turn to start talking. Anything you wanna tell us about how your boss wound up dead with his eyes burned right out of their sockets?"

"What? No! Mr. Woodson's been murdered?" John gasped, "That's horrible! But what makes you think I anything to do with his death?"

"There were witnesses at each location who saw a black Chevy Impala fleeing the premises shortly before we arrived to investigate," Hutch informed John, "And the only person in Lawrence who owns a vehicle of that make and model is you, Mr. Winchester."

"Any particular reason why this kitty litter carrying car of yours would be spotted at two different crime scenes in the same night?" Starsky asked with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" John gasped, exchanging a baffled look with Mary, "No, there's got to be some mistake! I didn't go near any crime scenes last night! Mr. Woodson was alive when I left the Garage. And I don't know anything at all about this creepy sounding farmhouse! How could you possibly link that to me?"

"Oh, just maybe because it's conveniently listed under your wife's family name." Starsky said, turning his gaze towards Mary, "Perhaps you'd care to elaborate Mrs. Winchester?"

"Well… uhh…" Mary began shuffling her feet and twisting her hair, "Yes. There is an old farmhouse that's been in my family for years…"

"There is?" John looked to her, bewildered, "Mary! We've been married 5 years and you never mentioned anything about that!"

"Oh, didn't I?" Mary giggled nervously, "Must have slipped my mind…But I haven't been anywhere near the place since my parents died and I don't know anything about these murders, I swear!"

"What about all the cryptic symbols and Satanic mumbo jumbo etched into the very woodwork?" Hutch asked.

Mary swallowed hard as all eyes fixed on her.

"W…would you believe my father just had a really terrible Interior Decorator?" she flashed the men a heartbreakingly sad puppy dog look.

Unmoved, Starsky released his grip on John and approached Mary authoritatively.

"Looks like we may just have a Black Magic Barbie on our hands," he said, ignoring the woman's squeak of protest as he forced her to spread her hands out on the hood next to her husband, "Guess we best give Mrs. Winchester an equally opportunity pat down, eh Hutch?"

"Right, you get to that, Starsky," Hutch said, turning back to John, "I'm gonna double check Mr. Winchester just to be sure!"

"Officers, please!" Mary begged, "We've done nothing wrong! This is bordering on harassment!"

"Just crossed the border!" John yelped as a particularly tender part got frisked.

"Am I gonna have to make you go wait in the car!" Starsky scowled at Hutch before turning his attention back to the Winchesters, "Look would it kill you two to cooperate? We're just trying to get some answers about what went down last night!"

"So am I!" a voice spoke up beside them.

Continued in Part 2…


	13. I Remember Pt 2

DISCLAIMER: Same as it ever was.

WARNINGS: A teeny weeny little bit of Slash… we're talking a teaspoonful. If the idea of two fictional males declaring their love for one another is upsetting to you then Run away! Run away quickly! (And bring me a Shrubbery!)

* * *

CHAPTER 13- I Remember Part 2

485 Robin Tree: John and Mary's Driveway- 1978

* * *

All heads turned to see Castiel stepping out of the Volkswagen with Missouri and Professor Frink following shortly after.

"Oh, it's you!" Hutch grinned, taking his hands off John long enough to fluff out his hair, "Hey, thanks for all the leads you gave us in this case. We've been hustling around town all night gathering evidence…"

"I was Hustling too," Castiel said plainly, "And then I did something called the Disco Duck. But now I need to speak with John and Mary Winchester."

"Oh no! No no!" Starsky snapped, "Not you again! You're like some bad, trench coat wearing penny that keeps turning up and wreaking havoc! In fact, I oughta hand you the bill for the Gran Torino's repairs! That is, if I don't wind up booking you as an accomplice in these murders along with your buddies here!"

"Buddies?" John scoffed, "We don't know this guy! We've never seen him before in our lives!"

"No, I don't believe you did see me," Castiel shrugged, "I was hiding in the Garage while you were standing over the body of the owner and then your wife came in with Sam and Dean. I watched Mary and Dean fight and struggle with Anna, but I didn't see what happened after Sam made Anna disappear…"

John and Mary's jaws dropped at once.

"Ok, now we're finally getting somewhere!" Starsky crowed, "So you two were at the scene of the crime along with two other accomplices… and this guy Sam made some poor girl 'disappear'… I suppose those were her ashes we found at the farmhouse…So which one of you sickos capped Mr. Woodson?"

"What? No! This is crazy!" Mary cried, "We had nothing to do with any of this! We were no where near the scene of the crime! And we don't know these other guys he's talking about! Why are you automatically believing what he says?"

"He's been working with our informant," Hutch said, "He's the one who clued us in to all you freaky Satanists and your death car… He's like our second Huggy Bear!"

The blonde detective leaned his elbow against John's back as he gazed dreamily towards Castiel. The angel only frowned.

"I'm nobody's Huggy Bear but Dean's!" he stated, before addressing the Winchesters, "That's why I'm here. Please, I need you to tell me everything that happened last night. What became of Sam and where is Dean? I know he's here close by. Is he still in the house? Is he all right?"

"No, there's no one in the house," Mary shook her head, "For the last time we don't know you and we don't know anyone named Sam or Dean!"

"But they're your sons…"

"So it is a family racket," Hutch whistled, "A big Satanic Mafia family racket…"

"Are you kidding me!" John roared, "Officers, this man is obviously a lunatic! These are two men he's talking about. Do we look like we're old enough to have grown sons? We don't even have any children!"

"No, not since Muffin ran away." Mary said sadly.

"Why would you take his word over ours?"

"Well, he's been a lot more cooperative than you, Mr. Tight Buns!" Hutch huffed, "He's already helped us identify the human remains at the farmhouse and fingered your son Sam for her murder!"

"Actually, it was Anna who killed Sam and Mr. Woodson," Castiel informed the cop, "She was the assassin I told you about who was out to destroy the whole family. But then Michael intervened and killed Anna himself."

"Michael?" Hutch blinked, "Michael Corleone?"

"No, see, I told you. You watched _The Godfather _too many times," Starsky hissed at his partner before turning back to Castiel, "Michael who?"

"Michael the Archangel," Castiel said simply.

Now it was Starsky and Hutch's turn to drop their jaws as the Winchesters looked at one another smugly.

"Pretty reliable informant you got there, Kojak" John smirked, folding his arms.

"Why are beautiful ones always insane?" Hutch moaned.

"Michael the Archangel?" Starsky repeated incredulously.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, "He smote Anna because apparently he was displeased that she was trying to destroy Lucifer's vessel. I can only assume he brought Sam back to life afterwards and sent him back to the year 2010 and then he must have erased John and Mary's memories since they don't seem to remember anything that happened last night or meeting their own children from the future. But for some reason, Dean got left behind…"

He motioned for Professor Frink to hand him the sketch pad which he then held out for the Winchesters to see.

"Please, even if you don't remember that this man is your son, you still must have seen him around. He is here! I can feel him. He's so… close…! Dean!... Dean, where are you?… Are you invisible?… Are you hiding? If you are then it's not funny! I will find you! I was the Hide and Seek Champion among my brothers for Millennia… Not counting Lucifer who always cheated!… Dean? Dean!"

The cops and the married couple watched almost pityingly as the strange man began frantically searching through the bushes around the driveway and then inside the Impala, even going so far as to pop open the trunk and look under the kitty litter.

"Officers, if I can be of any help at all," Missouri spoke up at last, "I know it seems strange but he's telling the truth."

"And who are you?" Hutch frowned.

"I'm Missouri Moseley. I'm a psychic and I keep a booth down at the local Discothèque where I tell Fortunes and read palms. But I can also read auras and trust me you can lay off these two. They're both glowing with innocence."

"Oh sure Lady," Starsky sneered, "Just 'cause you say so, huh? So now we have Archangels, Crystal Ball Gazers and who are you, the Tooth Fairy?"

He turned on Frink.

"Oh, by Glayvens, no!" the Professor chuckled, "I'm an elite scientist from the 21st Century who traveled back to this groovy era in a Time Machine of my own creation but now am on the run from a murderous rock group with magical powers!"

"Ok. I spent my entire childhood fighting ghosts and hunting monsters with my family. But you people are just plain nutty!" Mary blurted out.

All eyes turned on the blonde woman suddenly as she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"You did what!" John exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't mean…I meant… I just…" Mary stammered before breaking down into tears, "I don't know what I'm saying I'm just very hormonal right now…"

"And you're sporting auras for two…" Missouri noted with awe, before addressing the angel who was busy crawling on his stomach searching under the Impala, "Cassy Baby. I think we just found out where Dean's been hiding this whole time!"

Castiel looked up at once and his gaze zeroed in on Mary. Quickly shuffling over to her on his knees he wrapped his arms around the startled woman's waist.

"Dean!" he cried happily, "Dean, it's me Castiel! I've been searching for you all night!"

Trapped in this bizarre embrace Mary could do little more then timidly pat the crazy man's head as he spoke to her stomach while she looked to her husband with pleading eyes.

"Hey! Get away from my wife, creepy trench coat guy!" John shouted.

The angel ignored him pressing his ear against Mary's stomach. He remained in that position for sometime, listening intently before finally rising to his feet and addressing the others.

"He… he had nothing of importance to say to me," Castiel announced somewhat disappointedly before turning to Mary, "But he wants you to eat more pie…"

'He who?" Mary asked in complete puzzlement.

"The little pie lovin' bun you got cookin' in your oven, Honey," Missouri smiled taking the other woman's hands in hers, "You're pregnant!"

"I am?" Mary blinked, and then beamed with a wide toothy smile, "Wait, I am!… I remember! John, I remember! I just found out from the doctor yesterday! I was planning to tell you over dinner but then…but then…Oh well, oops I guess my memory just got erased by an Archangel because how could I forget something like this! But I'm pregnant, John! We're going to have a baby!"

"Mary!" John cried sweeping his wife into his arms, "Oh, Mary! Our first child! I have no idea what I'll do for income now that my boss is dead and we're apparently going to be railroaded for his murder… But this is the happiest day of my life!"

The giddy couple held each other tight against the Impala as the others looked on.

"You see, Cassy Baby," Missouri wrapped her arms around the angel beside her, "You've got nothing more to worry about. The Sam and Dean you know and love are fine and in the future. The Dean you were sensing all along is also safe and sound… and about the size of a lima bean right about now."

"And now I understand why I couldn't sense Sam!" Castiel realized with relief, hugging the psychic closer, "He wasn't even a thought yet in this time!"

"Umm, well he is now," John snorted, "I think we just found out we're having two sons!"

"And we have pictures!" Mary squealed holding up the sketch book, "Look how handsome our boys will be… Oh, that one's got your chin, Sweetheart! And that one's got my eyes…"

"And that one's getting a haircut!" John grumbled.

"Oh, you stodgy old Marine you!" Mary giggled rubbing her nose against John's.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Hutch uttered, "What happened to our investigation…? When did this all turn into some out of this world futuristic science fiction love fest, huh? Shouldn't we keep questioning the suspects? Shouldn't we take them down to the station, Starsky?"

The blonde detective looked over to his partner who was wistfully shifting his gaze from the bubbly young parents to be to the cuddling couple beside them.

"Starsky…?"

"I can't take it anymore!" the brunette cop shouted at once, "Everywhere I turn all I see are happy couples in love while I'm all alone and miserable! All because I'm too afraid to show my true feelings… But not any more! If there are such things as Archangels and Time Travelers in this crazy mixed up world then there has to be room for a grizzled old street cop to find love… especially when it's staring him right in the face day in and day out!"

He turned suddenly and took the face of the man beside him in his hands.

"Because the truth of the matter is… I love you Det. Ken Hutchinson! I love you with all my heart and soul! "

"You… You do!" Hutch gasped.

"Yes! Why do you think I get so crazy jealous whenever you pay attention to other men?"

"Well, why do you think I work so hard to make you jealous," Hutch said grabbing his partner's face as well, "I love you too, Det. David Starsky!"

The two men fell into one another's arms laughing with joy.

"Ahh…young love," Frink sighed dreamily, but then froze in utter horror, "O-M-G PEOPLE! KISS!!!"

The three couples looked towards the Professor curiously before shrugging and locking lips with their respective partners.

"No you pack of slobbering fools!… KISS!!!"

Sure enough, at that exact moment, the ever intimidating van came barreling around the corner bearing the costumed quartet. The group was battered and bandaged and looking a little worse for wear after their encounter with Uriel. But their furious determination was undampened as they charged onward straight towards Frink.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Missouri, breaking off her kiss, "Guess I lost focus there. Come on Frinky! Let's make like a bowl of whipped cream and beat it!"

The psychic seized both the Professor's and the angel's hands in hers and hurriedly led them back towards the Volkswagen. Unfortunately, they found the vehicle otherwise occupied. The imposing figure of Uriel was standing on the curb leaning against the tiny Bug.

Castiel smiled at once at his brother, but quickly dropped the expression when he saw the scowl on the elder angel's face. Whatever camaraderie they had gained the night before had apparently evaporated by morning's light.

"Uriel," he queried nervously, "What brings you here?"

The elder Being stood up straight, cracking his knuckles as he gazed over the group humans in the surrounding area.

"I'm here for what I do best, Brother," he purred with menace, "Clean-Up!"

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All apologies for the length of time it took to get this chapter up. The week's been insane and this chapter was giving me fits. It got so long I had to break it into two parts. I hope you enjoy it. I've lost all perspective over whether or not it's any good. So I'm sending it out and crossing my fingers.**

**As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated… but please be kind. This one was like wrestling an alligator! (Although I hope an amusing alligator!)**

**More to follow hopefully much sooner next time!**


	14. Doing the Time Warp

WARNINGS: Marathon man on man smooching, vessel Baby Mama kidnapping, and angelic pettiness.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters or the branches up their rectums.

* * *

CHAPTER 14- Doing the Time Warp

In the Midst of a Potential Nightmare on Robin Tree Street- 1978

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Uriel," he queried nervously, "What brings you here?"_

_The elder Being stood up straight, cracking his knuckles as he gazed over the group of humans and the surrounding area._

_"I'm here for what I do best, Brother," he purred with menace, "Clean-Up!"_

* * *

Castiel swallowed hard, gripping Missouri's hand tight as his eyes darted about frantically. Uriel was gazing over the neighborhood with that unsettlingly familiar glint in his eyes. It was a look that Castiel had seen appear on his brother's face just before an entire town was about to disappear. At the same moment a Star-Shaped spotlight zeroed in on the sketch book in John and Mary's hands and then the KISS Mobile was racing towards the couple with murderous intent. The cops who should have been concerned about the speeding vehicle so far hadn't broken their passionate embrace or even so much as come up for air. The psychic and the Professor were little more than defenseless targets themselves looking to the angel for protection. And even after Anna's demise, Sam and Dean's future existence was still very much in jeopardy.

Although it was spoken very softly, Missouri and Frink were standing close enough to learn the Enochian phrase for: "Oh Shit!"

Before he had a chance to calculate the greatest threat to his friends' future, Uriel spoke up demanding his full attention.

"I hope you're satisfied, Castiel!" the elder angel intoned, tugging at his shirt cuffs, "It's because of your impudent actions last night that I am now left with the distasteful task of cleansing this whole city! Know that I am placing the blame for all this suffering solely on your shoulders! Now if you'll excuse me, the time has come for all of Lawrence to be wiped clean!"

"No!" Castiel cried, grabbing the labels of his brother's suit, "Uriel, I beg of you! Reconsider and spare these good people! As bitter as you've grown towards the human race these past few Millennia, I witnessed a glimpse of the old you last night. The brother I knew whose heart was full of mirth and who loved to spread joy rather than destruction. Please, Brother. This isn't like the olden days. If you strike down the sixth largest city in Kansas... it will be missed!"

"Believe me, little one. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to blow this insignificant pinprick off the map and you along with it!" Uriel spat, "Unfortunately, those are not my orders. Michael himself came to me last night and charged me with setting everything right!"

"I don't understand..."

Now it was Uriel's turn to grab the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and shake his younger sibling as he spoke out lividly.

"Your buddies you brought here from the future left a trail of bloody Angel Banishment Sigils on just about every wall they could find... not to mention all the Devil's Traps, scattered salt and Holy Oil. Then you yourself vanished into thin air right in front of two drug addled motel clerks and apparently broke their 'Magic Fingers'. You exposed your wings to an entire auditorium of cross-dressing tap dancers... And let us not forget the spectacle you made at the local Disco in front of that hedonistic crowd!"

"I believe it was you who made the bigger spectacle at the Disco..." Castiel noted.

"Silence!" Uriel roared, "You started it! You and your witch! Tempting me with that profane music to commit wanton gesticulations like some ungodly heathen!"

"Hey," Missouri snapped, "Don't blame me for putting the Boogie in your butt! Next time pick a less rhythmic vessel! And stop acting like you didn't love every minute of it. I saw you up there."

"Yes," Uriel hissed, "Everyone saw me up there... including Michael! My Brother bore witness as I was quacking and waddling like some mite riddled barnyard animal and... wipe that smirk off your face at once, Castiel! I am so ready to smite something at this moment and shall I repeat, it's you I blame you for all my suffering and humiliation! Not to mention the multitude of memories I am now responsible for erasing this morning. Michael took the time to give John and Mary Winchester a clean slate after meeting their sons from the future... But then you traipse along and undo everything by showing them sketches of what these men will look like! What were you thinking, Little Brother? And yet, as usual, it somehow falls to me to clean up after you!"

At the mention of the sketch pad, Castiel gasped and turned his attention back to the Winchesters and the van full of angry musicians barreling in their direction. The angel made a move to diffuse the situation but found himself held fast by his unrelenting brother.

"...Just like that time Michael said we could go play in the storm clouds as long as I watched out for you and didn't let you get too close to the lightning bolts. You were the one who got the bright idea to slide down that rainbow into a puddle of mud. But guess who had to scrub up all the dirty wing prints you tracked everywhere just because I didn't think to make you wash up before we got back to Heaven!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Uri!" Castiel rolled his eyes as he struggled to break free, "I was barely three centuries old!"

"Let my Cassy Baby go you anal retentive old buzzard!" Missouri shouted, tugging against Uriel's iron grip, "Don't think I can't make your vessel do the Funky Chicken right out here in street!"

"Hoyven Glayven, but I'm glad to be an only child!" Frink uttered, joining in the tug of war, "Please we have no time for these Celestial Sibling squabbles! KISS is coming! We should be doing the Time Warp and getting me back to the future!"

* * *

Meanwhile, seemingly unaware of the threat to his children's future or of his own imminent peril, John Winchester began hopping up and down with unbridled excitement as the four men stepped out of their vehicle and marched towards him.

"It's KISS!" he cried, "Oh my God! Honey, look! It's KISS! I love you guys! I have all your albums on 8-Track!"

"And you have the sketches of what we look like without our make-up!" The Demon growled, "Hand them over immediately!"

"But you're mistaken," Mary shook her head, gripping the pad tighter, "These are sketches of our future sons... and...hey wait... four other people... EWWW! No wonder you guys wear that make-up!"

In a fury, The Demon belched out a fireball. Mary gasped as the sketch pad burst into flames, turning to cinders in her hands.

"Out of sight!" John clapped at the theatrical display even as his wife pouted over their loss.

"They've seen too much!" Space Ace exclaimed, grabbing hold of Mary's arm, "You're coming with us, Barbie! You too Ken!"

"All right!" John cheered as Cat Man and Star Child seized hold of him and shoved him into the van, "We get to ride in the KISS Mobile!"

"No way!" Mary shouted, wrenching her arm free and punching Space Ace right in the kisser.

The Demon let out an animalistic growl and tried to grab the woman from behind but she elbowed him in the gut and then chopped her hand across his throat.

"Those were drawings of my babies you fire breathing bastard!" she seethed, kicking the Demon to the ground, "Now let my husband go!"

"You'll have to forgive my wife," John said sheepishly to his captors, "She's more of a Beatles Fan..."

"Beatles!" Space Ace spat, "We're the true Fab Four! Die Blondie!"

He shot a rapid series of laser beams in Mary's direction. The former hunter barely managed to dodge them all before the Demon leapt up and breathed a ball of flames just over her head. She shrieked ducking down and covering her heavily Aqua-Net sprayed locks protectively. Before she had a chance to recover her wits the musicians were upon her seizing her arms and legs and carrying her towards the van.

"HELP!" Mary screamed, "I NEED SOMEBODY!"

"Ugh! She is a Beatles fan!" Space Ace sneered.

"She won't be by the time we're through," The Demon declared, "We'll serenade her with _God of Thunder_ and _Calling Dr. Love_ before the... final curtain call!"

"No! NO!" Mary cried in horror, "John, do something!"

"Oh, come on guys!" John scoffed, "_Detroit Rock City_! WOOO!"

"Not helping, John!" Mary grunted, "Officers! Somebody! HELP!"

She turned her head towards the two detectives who were far too busy investigating one another's tonsils to notice the damsel in distress just a few feet away. Her eyes then locked with the trench coat wearing stranger who seemed to be involved in some altercation with another man. If he truly was the Heavenly creature he claimed to be, she wished he'd hurry up and get his angelic ass over to rescue her already!

"… And what about the time Joshua let us play Hide and Seek in the Garden of Eden?" Uriel went on, "You hid so well and for so long that while we were all busy looking for you nobody noticed that Lucifer had carved 'EAT ME!' into the Forbidden Tree of Knowledge! And did Michael ever have a fit about that!"

"That's nothing compared to what he'll do when he finds out you were too busy being as much of a petty little bitch as Zachariah to stop the mother of his vessel from being kidnapped by a killer rock band!" Castiel shouted urgently, "Come now, Brother! Let's end this bickering once and for all and work together to save her!"

Uriel looked up suddenly to see the pretty blonde human struggling in the clutches of those filthy grease painted mud monkeys he'd tangled with earlier just before they forced her into their vehicle and slammed the door shut.

"Insolent fools! I should have smote them when I had the chance!" the elder angel spat.

He released his grip on Castiel at last and raised his hands to strike the van down.

"Wait!" Castiel cried, "The parents of Michael and Lucifer's vessels are in there too! Besides…these are very popular musicians and their sudden absence would not go unnoticed! We should just destroy their talismans and take away their powers!"

"Castiel! I warn you," Uriel said in a low simmer, "If I don't smite something soon I will burst!"

"Smite that branch up your rectum," the younger angel grumbled as he and Uriel dove into the van just before the Demon was about to drive away with the hostages.

Quickly subduing the musicians with sleep touches the angels led the Winchesters safely out of the van and then searched the vehicle until they found a brief case containing the glowing, humming symbols of each member's power.

"Wow," Mary exhaled, as the angels brought the highly dangerous case forward, "My father would have loved to study these talismans. He was always hunting for magical objects that could be used to kill or protect against supernatural creatures."

"He was?" John frowned, "Mary, we really need to have a long talk…"

"These objects must be destroyed," Castiel said simply, "It is not meant for any man to have such powers… or any Rock Group."

The angels used their energy to turn the talismans to dust just as the members of KISS began to stir.

"Aww, man, what happened?" Cat Man groused, "I take a little cat nap and wake up feeling so… normal…"

"Someone's swiped our powers!" Star Child whined, squinting to invoke his Spotlight without success.

"Now we are just an ordinary rock group," Space Ace sighed.

"Not quite ordinary!" The Demon insisted, "Hey there, Blondie. Wanna measure my tongue?"

He waggled his grotesquely long appendage at Mary who folded her arms in contempt.

"I'm not into Demons," she spat, "Beat it, Creep!"

"Fine, be that way," the Demon sniffed, "But just because we no longer have any special powers doesn't mean we can't stop you and that nerdy Professor from spilling the beans about our true appearances!"

Castiel winked and nudged at his brother.

"Forget about it," Uriel quipped, waving a hand and instantly wiping the musicians' memories clean.

"You can still be the funniest angel sometimes," Castiel snickered.

The rockers' eyes glazed over and they blinked in confusion at their surroundings.

"What the! Where the heck are we?" Space Ace wondered.

"Lawrence, Kansas," John said proudly, "You played a sold out show here last night!"

"Holy crap! We've got a gig in Topeka tonight!" The Demon gasped, "Best get a move on…"

"GOODBYE LAWRENCE!" Star Child called out, as the van started down the street, "WE LOVE YOU!"

"WOOO! WE LOVE YOU KISS!" John shouted back, "YOU GUYS KICK ASS!"

"You know, the Beatles never needed any magic talismans…" Mary snorted quietly, poking John in the stomach.

The KISS Mobile came to a halt suddenly beside the Impala and its still open trunk. Cat Man darted out of van and snatched the bag of 'Kitten Fresh' from the Winchesters' car.

"Long trip," he explained, before sliding the van door shut.

And believing their secret identities safe, the band sped away, still as kick ass as ever… but much less homicidal.

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****I hope this chapter still came out ok. I'm trying to wrap up all the loose ends (most of which get wrapped up in the next part) before the end. And I still blame Uriel's talk of how things were when they were Wee!Angels on sleep deprivation... that and the Show keeps making the angels seem like petty bickering siblings so my brain just goes in that direction.**

**But speaking of Wee!Angels, remember that dream sequence from Chapter 8? The lovely and talented Tremaine made a picture to go with it and it can be viewed here: http :// kamidiox . deviantart . com /art / Baby- Cass- 163205664 (just cut and paste the URL and remove the spaces) See Wee! Gabriel, Uriel and Baby!Cas in happier times... aww!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm not as happy with the chapter, but hopefully someone found something they liked in it. The next chapter is up now! YAY!**


	15. Drinking Those Moments When

WARNINGS: More man on man macking, angel heart- breaking and blatant chair smiting. Minor spoilers for "On the Head of a Pin".

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or their broken chairs or hearts… *sniff*

* * *

CHAPTER 15- Drinking Those Moments When

Watching the KISS Mobile Fade into the Distance on Robin Tree- 1978

* * *

The angels and the Winchesters watched as the KISS Mobile faded into the distance. Missouri and Frink strolled up behind them, the Professor kicking his heels along the way.

"Hot diggity Glayven!" the scientist cheered, "At last my present difficulties are in the past! And now my angel pal let us away into the Future!"

"You are no longer in danger," Castiel noted, "Wouldn't you want to stay here with your friends? It would seem you've met some good people in this time."

He turned towards Missouri who smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh by Hoyvens no!" Frink insisted, "Still must return to the year 2007 to warn myself there not to come here… Or else I'll only have to live the whole ordeal all over again with the terror and the running and the living for a month with those Rocky Horror people… and besides its very possible I forgot to turn the stove off when I left…"

"Very well," the angel sighed, giving the psychic's arm a little squeeze, "But then I really must return to my own time and make sure Sam and Dean are in fact safe…"

"Not so fast!" Uriel snapped, seizing hold of his brother's collar, "You're not leaving me yet again to clean up after you, Brother! I don't care if Michael handed the task to me. You're here and you're staying to help!"

"Very well," Castiel repeated more tersely towards his kin, "But I hope that you will remember this some 30 years from now when Apocalyptic seals start breaking and we are struggling to keep Lucifer's cage closed and you won't suddenly switch sides and start secretly smiting our siblings or wrecking carefully constructed Devil's Traps while we're trying to interrogate the Demon Alistair."

Uriel cocked his head and fixed Castiel with a bemused smirk.

"Now who's the funniest angel in the garrison," he snorted, ruffling the younger angel's hair, before turning his attention to the Winchesters and the continuously kissing cops, "Let's get to work wiping the rest of these slates clean. Who should we start with first? Adam and Eve, Sodom and Gomorrah over there or Jezebel here?"

He jerked his thumb at Missouri.

"See this is why we don't hang out much…" Castiel muttered rubbing his temples.

"Don't bother shaking my mind like an Etch-a-Sketch," the psychic huffed, "I'll just see it all again tomorrow in my Crystal Ball."

"Of course you will," Uriel sneered.

* * *

Oblivious to the all angelic conspiring just out of his ear shot, John Winchester breathed a happy, contented sigh.

"Oh, what a day!" he chuckled embracing his wife, "We met KISS. The cops who were going to arrest us found love instead…"

He nodded towards Starsky and Hutch who had become even more frenzied in their make-out session and were now passionately rolling around on the hood of their Gran Torino.

"…And an angel told us we were going to have two strapping sons. Dean and Sam! And then we'll all live happily ever after. Right…? Right…?"

He beamed at Castiel who grew pale and pursed his lips tight.

"Do it, Uriel!" the younger angel urged, "Erase their memories now!"

"But we met KISS…" John protested just as Uriel wiped his memory clean.

"Not me," Mary whispered, looking to Castiel with pleading eyes, "Everything you saying about vessels and someone named Anna out to hurt my boys… I need to know these things are coming!"

Castiel laid his hands against the woman's shoulders and stared deep into her soul.

"Just as it isn't meant for man to have certain powers, it isn't good for man… or woman to know too much about their destiny," he explained gently, "You won't remember that you met or spoke to me or anything I told you about your sons' future. But I promise you that I will be doing everything in my power to protect them both. You can tell them that they have an angel watching over them…"

Mary nodded, tears slipping from her eyes as the angel placed one hand over her belly.

"Goodbye Dean," Castiel said warmly, "I will see you soon my friend… And don't worry little one, I won't let your mom forget the pie."

He leaned down and kissed Mary's forehead sweeping the morning's events from her memories.

The woman blinked in confusion staring at the strange man touching her with his hand on her stomach and his lips nuzzling against her hairline.

"Pervert!" she gasped suddenly, slapping him across the face.

"Hey! Get away from my wife, Creepy Trench Coat Guy!" John snapped rushing forward to shove the angel back.

"My mistake," Castiel said sincerely, holding up his hands and stepping away, "She looked like someone I once knew."

"Come on, Honey. Let's get out of here," Mary shook off the bizarre encounter grabbing her husband's arm and hurrying him towards the Impala, "I'm starving!"

"Joe's Pancake Palace it is," John said, sliding into the driver's seat

"No, let's go to Sarah's Waffle World," Mary begged, "They have better pie!"

* * *

The Winchesters sped off down the road as the angels quietly approached Starsky and Hutch.

"This will be quite a mess to untangle," Castiel sighed, "Who knows what kind of paper trail they've left in their murder investigation."

"There won't be a murder to investigate," Uriel shrugged, "Michael already brought Mr. Woodson back to life… Something about not wanting his vessel's father to be without an income… Though look at these two! Such unseemly lascivious behavior! Really, Brother. I must insist on smiting them at once!"

"They'd be missed, Uriel!" Castiel hissed, then softened as he looked over towards Missouri, "Besides, now that I know a little bit about what human love feels like I could never stand idly by and let you destroy anyone for finding such happiness together."

"So be it," Uriel spat, "But see if they remember it once I get through with them!"

He waved his hand so forcefully over the pair that they were knocked clean off the hood of their car and lay sprawled together on the pavement below.

"Starsky?" Hutch questioned, untangling his limbs from his partner's, "What… what happened? Why are we on the ground? Did… did we get jumped?"

"Uhh… I dunno," Starsky frowned, "But my lips are really sore…"

"Mine too…" Hutch admitted, then gazed over at his partner, "Did… we…? Weren't we just…?"

"Weren't we just what?" Starsky groused, brushing off his clothes as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Ahh, never mind," Hutch shook his head sheepishly, "Must just have been a dream I was having."

"What the Hell happened to the Gran Torino?" Starsky snapped, looking over the dented car, "Did the turkeys who jumped us bust up the car too?"

"I have no idea," Hutch shrugged.

The blonde detective pulled out some Chapstick and swiped it over his aching lips while the brunette grew more agitated over the state of his beloved car.

"I tell you one thing!" he seethed, "We better get to the bottom of this! Retrace our steps! Weren't we gonna check out some dope dealers fronting a motel?"

"Yeah, yeah we were!" Hutch nodded.

"Let's start there!" Starsky said, helping his partner to his feet, "Hey… you've got a heck of a hickey collection there, buddy!"

"I do?" Hutch asked, rubbing at his neck in confusion.

"Yeah…" Starsky snorted, rubbing his lips thoughtfully, "Looks like we've got a quite a lot to piece together about last night."

Hutch handed Starsky his Chapstick and the two climbed into the Gran Torino, gazing into one another's eyes briefly before sadly turning to the road ahead and speeding away, sirens blazing.

Castiel glared at his smirking brother with his hands on his hips. Before he had a chance to give the elder angel a piece of his mind however, the door to the house across the street flew open and a pudgy middle aged man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth came stomping outside. He reached into a mailbox that read "The Bunkers" and pulled out a rolled up newspaper which he shook furiously at the angels and their remaining companions.

"What is with you crazy people!" he barked, "It's 7:30 in the morning, here! You've been making all kinds a' racket since dawn with all your sirens blazing and caterwauling. Ain't ya got no manners! Just who do you think you are, eh?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord!" Uriel spat, "And I'm not in the mood to deal with any more of your pestilential kind today. So turn around and step back into your abode if you know what's good for you."

"Ooooh," the man mocked, "You're an angel of the Lord, huh? Well, you don't look like nothin' I'd stick on the top of my Christmas Tree!"

Uriel lashed out at the man at once. Castiel barely had a chance to knock his brother's arm away before the elder angel unleashed a blast of scorching power that blew a hole clean through the man's front door and into his living room.

"Archie!" a woman cried shrilly from inside the home as she surveyed the smoldering damage.

Archie raced back into the house and saw his most prized possession turned to ash.

"My chair!" he sobbed, "He smote my chair, Edith!"

Uriel breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"At least I got to smite something. I can go home happy now."

"Happy, sad, please just go!" Missouri uttered, thoroughly over this nasty angel and his moody attitude.

"Behave yourself, Little Brother," Uriel commanded, "The rest of the garrison will be made aware of your antics this past night and we will be watching you!"

"And I'll be watching my back," Castiel mumbled bitterly, "Big jerks, always bossing me around, pushing me out of Heaven, starting the Apocalypse and never being fun anymore…"

In a blinding white flash, Uriel flew back to Heaven, leaving his vessel to crumple to the ground below.

* * *

"Tyrone!" Missouri gasped rushing to her boyfriend's side.

The man began to stir and looked up at the woman leaning over him.

"Foxy M!" he smiled, "My main lady!"

"Welcome back, Dr. T.," Missouri chuckled happily.

The rapper sat up at once and wrapped his arms around the psychic's neck, pulling her into a long deep kiss.

Castiel furrowed his brow at the sight. He knew a little bit about what human love felt like… But this new feeling building inside of him he didn't like at all.

Missouri broke the kiss, her own brow furrowing as she chewed at her lip thoughtfully, stealing an embarrassed glance at Castiel.

"How you feeling, Babe?" she asked Tyrone.

"Freakadelic," the man admitted, "Like, I've been run over by a rocket or strapped to a comet or something… Must have been some Good Times at Club Manero, 'cause I don't remember a thing! And dig these crazy threads…! Man! What got into me last night?"

"Let's just hope it stays out of you for a good long while," Missouri rolled her eyes.

Tyrone suddenly noticed the two men hovering close by.

"Hey! Frinky! Trench Coat!" he called out jovially, "Did you catch my show? Wait... Did… Did I even have my show…?"

"You did," Frink nodded reassuringly, "It was…uhh… Other worldly!"

Tyrone beamed then turned eagerly to Castiel.

"It… it was…" the angel considered his words carefully, "It was… Dy-no-mite."

"Far out!" Tyrone exclaimed before slumping back against Missouri woozily.

"We best get you to bed, Disco King," the psychic grunted against the man's weight, "This whole night's been a stone cold trip."

Castiel and Frink hurried over and helped the fallen rapper to his feet and got him settled into Missouri's Volkswagen where he instantly passed out from exhaustion. Once her main man was all buckled into the passenger seat, Missouri sighed and turned back to face her sweet angel taking his hands in hers.

"Cassy Baby," she sighed deeply, looking up to meet a sorrowful pair of blue eyes, "It ain't the chemistry, that's for damn sure. It's… it's the timing… Tyrone… He needs me and… Well, I have to admit… I'm glad to have him back. It's been a blast getting to know you… but I'd be selfish to ask you to stay. You belong in the 21st Century. Your friends need you… Hell, the whole world needs you. So you best get those sweet buns of yours back there and stop this nasty sounding Apocalypse, ya hear!"

She threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. Castiel gave himself over completely to all the messy, confusing, yet wonderful feelings that flooded through him, drinking those moments when he was still lost in this bittersweet embrace. But finally the moment had passed and he could no longer be distracted from his true purpose.

"I must go," he said, breaking the kiss, "I need to take Frink home and then meet back with Sam and Dean in the year 2010. We have a long battle ahead of us and I do not know if we will succeed… But whatever happens… I will always remember you Missouri Moseley."

"Well, I'm pretty darned hard to forget," the psychic laughed, hugging the angel tight once more, "By the way… I've already foreseen that in the year 1980, Tyrone leaves me for Phil the half-naked roller skating Indian waiter… If my romantic track record holds true, there's a good chance I'll be single in the year 2010… You should look me up once you get a cap on this Apocalypse thing."

Castiel grinned and gave Missouri one final squeeze before releasing her to be on her way. She blew him one last kiss then sped off down the road. The angel waited until the blue green Bug was completely gone from his sight before turning back to the anxious scientist.

"Shall we be off?" he asked.

"At last!" Frink shouted, pumping his fists and dancing happily, "By Glayven at last! 2007 here we come!"

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so its all smooth sailing from here on out for Frink and Castiel right?... Hmm… what's the Enochian phrase for: "Heck no!" Uh oh… More angel peril on the way I'm afraid! *gulp***

**The sudden appearance of Archie Bunker was for Dean Fan. She said he would be a great 70's character to have in the story as he could hurl insults at Uriel like nobody's business. I tried to come up with a Bunker-like insult for Uriel and once it hit me I *had* to stick it in there even if it came out of no where. Who knew Archie Bunker lived in right across the street from the Winchesters in Lawrence, KS… Who knew Starsky and Hutch lived there as well… LOL!**

**P.S. My mom read an early draft of this chapter and was very concerned that Uriel had erased Starsky and Hutch's love. I assured her that he did not, he only erased their memory that they had declared their love and so the poor guys have to start over from scratch in their relationship. But the love is still there and I went back and tried to add some little moments between them to show that they still cared deeply for each other. I also adore that my mom is 75 years old and more concerned about two men falling out of love than two men falling in love. There aren't many folks of her generation that open minded or open hearted. Love ya, Mom!!**

**More to follow soon. As always reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. This chapter had more hanky moments than funny ones I'm afraid, but I hope it was still enjoyable. :-)!**


	16. The Blackness Would Hit Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or their dual personalities.

WARNINGS: Shocking Paradoxical Disruptions in the Space-Time Continuum and More Shameless Angel Whumpage

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If this suddenly seems like a completely different story, please bear with me. I'll explain what I was aiming for at the end.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16- The Blackness Would Hit Me

Professor Frink's Secret Laboratory- 2007

* * *

Professor Emmett Frink's hands shook over the controls of his Time Machine. He had always longed to test it and find out if it actually worked on human subjects. But never had he imagined doing so under such duress. This man, Gordon Walker, who had broken into his house and abducted him at gunpoint demanding he start the machine, was so obviously a lunatic! As the kidnapper spoke of his purpose in traveling to the past in order to "Terminate" two very young children, in point of fact the childhood versions of the nice young men who right now were so thoughtfully trying to negotiate Frink's rescue, the Professor had been tempted to abort the experiment and set the machine to self destruct, thereby foiling this criminal's wicked plans.

However, he had no doubt that if his subterfuge was discovered Mr. Walker would not hesitate to blow his scientific ass clean off the map. Beyond that, though shameful to admit, there was a much deeper part of him that longed to see this experiment to its completion, to find out whether or not a man could successfully be sent back in time, even if said man had murderous intent.

And in the end, as it always did with Frink, science won the moral argument.

At that moment an ominous whirring sound erupted from the machinery and a beam of neon blue light shot out towards the ceiling of the laboratory bathing its occupants in an eerie glow.

"This cannot be good," the taller of the two rescuers muttered.

"It's working, by Glayven! It's working!" Frink exclaimed.

All four men watched awe struck as the beam of light expanded and began to swirl into a luminous vortex in the center of the room. The Professor pulled at his hair and pumped his fists with Victor Frankenstein like fervor.

"The Time Portal has opened!" he shouted over the din.

"Well. That's my ride," Gordon grinned wolfishly at the Winchesters as he stepped into the vortex, "Hasta la vista… babies!"

"NO!" they cried out together.

They rushed forward just as the vortex exploded in a burst of dazzling radiance that knocked them and the Professor straight to the floor and sent Gordon Walker soaring into the past.

* * *

The deranged hunter laughed in spite of the dizziness and nausea he felt traveling at lightning speed through time and space. Soon he would be back in the year 1984, back when the Winchester brothers were too small and defenseless to fight back against him. Soon there would be one less Demon Child in the world as well as one less overprotective brother of said Demon Child. He had demanded that Frink set his course for the rental home in Lawrence, Kansas where the boys had briefly lived with their widowed father before the man began his life of hunting the supernatural. And if the Professor had his coordinates right, Gordon would soon be triumphant and the Winchesters would never know what hit them…

…As it turned out, Gordon Walker never knew what hit him. For at that exact moment, another set of Time Travelers were making their way from Lawrence, Kansas heading towards the future. The pair collided with the psychopath sending him hurtling far off course.

By the time he reached his new destination, landing in his childhood home miles away from his intended victims, Gordon Walker would have far more to worry about than who or what it was that had upset his plans… But if he thought about it long enough, he would have sworn the thing that hit him had wings…

* * *

Professor Frink delicately disentangled himself from the angel who lay sprawled beneath him after once again plummeting to earth in a flurry of failed feathers.

"Hoyven Glayven," the scientist uttered, stretching and cracking his aching back, "But my method of Time Travel was much less jarring on the spinal column."

"Missouri!" Castiel snorted, snapping awake at once and looking about in confusion.

"Really my good sir," Frink sighed as he helped the Celestial creature into a sitting position and propped him up against a nearby vehicle, "If you are going to continue to offer your services for taking humans through Time and Space, you must work on these landings!"

"Umm, I thought I had gathered enough strength for the trip back," the angel groaned, leaning his throbbing head back against the cool metal of the car, "But using my energy to help my brother destroy those talismans and erase Mary Winchester's memory must have weakened me."

He frowned, suddenly furious as he lifted his gaze skywards

"Maybe that's why Michael assigned those tasks to you and you alone, Uriel," he shouted to the Heavens, "Did you ever think of that! Huh? It's a miracle I made it back at all- no thanks to you!"

The outburst sent the ailing angel into a coughing fit and the Professor was compelled to pound against the Being's back until he could catch his breath. Taking a moment to gaze upon his surroundings Frink suddenly let out cheer as he instantly recognized the back facade of his long missed Secret Laboratory.

"But make it back we did!" he said ecstatically, "We're here at my Secret Laboratory! And on the very night I first put the Time Machine to use! Look!"

He directed the Castiel's gaze to the vehicle behind him. In spite of his pain and exhaustion the angel felt his heart swell with a mixture of relief and joy as he realized the car he was leaning against was a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Dean!" he cried, "And Sam! They're here! They're here right now! I can sense them both… Of course, they wouldn't yet have the Enochian Sigils at this time! But they're here! They're inside that building! I must speak to them at once!"

He struggled to rise to his feet, but found himself so weakened and weary he instantly crumpled back to the ground.

"Or… or… maybe I could just wait here by the car…" he moaned pitifully, "Surely they'll come out eventually…"

"If we don't catch them before I… heh Glayven, send them back in time it'll be a 24 hour wait. And then that thoroughly unpleasant Gordon Walker will be back as well. I'm not prepared to calculate the possibilities of what trouble it would cause for that maniac to come out here and find an extra version of me freezing my hindquarters off with an injured angel. Come, if you must speak to them, then we must hurry!"

He helped Castiel to his feet and led his staggering stumbling form towards the Laboratory.

* * *

The angel and the Professor made it into the Laboratory just as the entire room became filled with a neon blue light.

"Hoyven Glayven!" Professor Frink cried, "Here we go again!"

Castiel turned in confusion hearing the voice of the man at his side coming from somewhere else entirely. He looked around until his eyes fell on a Plexiglas cell in which another Frink was working furiously over a long electronic panel while two instantly recognizable young men hovered close by.

"Dean…!" the angel called out hoarsely, "Sam…!"

"And me!" Frink gasped seeing the other version of himself.

The Time Portal reappeared at once in the center of the room. Sam backed away from the swirling vortex, emphatically shaking his head 'No'. Dean grabbed his brother's face with both hands, forcing the taller man to look him in the eye.

"Come on, Sammy! I swear we can do this!" he insisted, "We're gonna rescue Little Sam and Dean and get rid of Gordon once and for all!"

"Dean wait!" Castiel called out again, scrambling towards the room as quickly as his weakened limbs would allow.

Unaware of the angel's presence, the elder brother let out an enthusiastic whoop as he dove head first into the vortex with Sam reluctantly leaping in after him.

In a flash the Winchesters disappeared from Frink's Secret Laboratory and into the unknown.

* * *

Sinking to his knees in defeat, Castiel stared sorrowfully through the fading mist of the Time Portal at the empty spot where his friends had been only moments before.

"I'm too late…" he sighed.

"For this time," the Professor shrugged, "But surely you can meet up with them again in the year 2010."

"You don't understand," the angel moaned, "I barely have enough strength to stand, let alone fly. I'm not certain I can make it back after everything I've been through these past… few decades I suppose. I promised their mother I would watch over them. How can I do that if I can't ever catch up to them again?"

"Fear not my feathered friend," Frink said cheerfully, "After everything you've done for me, the least I can do is let you rest here until you get your strength back. And who knows, perhaps you can catch them on the flip side as the young kids in this decade say. Heh! No more 70's slang! Now come, I must have a little chat with… myself… Ha! Glayvens! Paradox! You can back me up as… well I can be rather stubborn."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at this bizarre new situation, but followed the Professor into the Plexiglas cell.

* * *

The 2007 Frink was busily recording the data of all that had just transpired and hurriedly setting up all the instruments and measuring devices he would need as he awaited the return of the three men he had sent into the past. If all was successful, he would follow in their footsteps so to speak and return to the past himself! At last, his dream of returning to his youth, to his favorite era would be realized!

Reaching into a nearby cloak room, he brought forth the outfit he had waited decades to wear again… A rhinestone studded John Travolta style Disco Outfit!

So focused was he on the marvelous suit that he failed to notice the two new arrivals entering through his Laboratory door.

"Greetings my old me!" the 1978 Frink called out jovially.

"Great Glayvens!" the 2007 man shrieked tossing the suit into the air at the sight before him, "Who… who are you!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," the 1978 man chortled, proudly modeling his own faded and tattered Disco Suit, "Surely you must recognize me… Or rather recognize yourself… Ha! Glayvens this will be so confusing."

"Indeed," Castiel nodded.

The 2007 Frink tugged at his hair and danced around in triumph.

"Then the experiment was a resounding success! You… that is to say I, made it back to the past! It is true! At last! I will dance the Disco Duck once more!"

"You did," the 1978 Frink concurred, "Or rather, I did… But I return with a grave warning that you must not return to the 70's! For a man with your knowledge of the future, such a trip holds dyer consequences. It is only by Divine Intervention that I am back here at all! As soon as these other men return you must destroy the Machine at once and move on to some other scientific pursuit!"

The 2007 Frink frowned, looking at the shiny new Disco suit in his hands and then the ragged remains of the same outfit on his second self.

"But... how can you be serious?" he spoke in utter astonishment, "How can I have worked so long and so hard on this Machine not to use it? I've devoted the last 30 years of my life to this purpose and this purpose alone! What other scientific pursuit could possibly be worth my time or efforts besides this, by Glavens! THIS IS ALL I KNOW!"

"Well, I am sorry to burst my own bubble," the 1978 Professor said sincerely, "But trust me, I am older and wiser now and this is not the way to go!"

Castiel watched in solemn silence as the two versions of Frink argued back and forth. As he bore witness to the attempts of one tiny man to change the course of his own destiny, the angel wondered if there was in fact a chance for him and his friends to offset the path that had been laid before them and that the three of them with the help of Bobby would actually be able to end the Apocalypse. The thought gave him hope and he began to believe he had the strength to return to the future after all.

"But how are you even here now!" the 2007 Frink seethed, "You didn't come through the Machine and my plans were always to set it to self-destruct once I traveled back in time, hah no one can use it but me by Glayvens!"

"Ahh, well, again, it was Divine Intervention," 1978 Frink explained, patting his trench coat wearing friend on the shoulder, "Castiel here brought me back. He has the power to travel through time and space on his own!"

"How?" 2007 Frink asked eyeing the stranger suspiciously.

"I'm an angel," Castiel announced simply, idly testing his wings to determine if they were ready to make the flight to 2010.

"An… an angel?" the 2007 Professor marveled, "An actual honest to goodness Hoyven to Glayven... _angel_?"

"Yes siree Glayven!" 1978 Frink said proudly, "I've flown with him on more than one occasion, seen his wingspan… in shadow of course, and watched him put an entire Rock Band to sleep with just a touch of his fingers! It's quite phenomenal actually."

"It is!" 2007 Frink cried excitedly as he hurried about his Laboratory searching through drawers and cabinets.

Not heeding the little man's flurry of activity, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as his wings proved to be stronger than he previously thought. He would be back with Sam and Dean in no time.

"I must take my leave now," he told the Professors, "There is much important work to be done and… MMMMUUUMMMMPPHH!"

Without warning Castiel felt someone grab him from behind and clamp a cloth soaked in some noxious substance over his nose and mouth.

"Yes! Much important work to be done, by Glayvens!" 2007 Frink cackled, holding the struggling angel tight.

"Good Glayven! What are you doing!" 1978 Frink cried out in horror.

"Preparing the specimen!" 2007 Frink shouted in triumphant fervor, "Forget Time Travel by Glayvens! This is the scientific discovery of a lifetime!"

"…_Go get the Dissection Kit…"_ the terrified Castiel heard last just as the blackness hit him.

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Umm… eeek?**

**Poor Cas can't catch a break… If the beginning was confusing, the parts with Sam and Dean and Gordon traveling back in time were from my previous fic "Of Terminators and Training Wheels" where the character of Professor Emmett Frink originated from. I was trying to do a crossover between the two tales like in **_**Back to the Future II**_**. Not sure if I was successful.**

**As always, review and feedback are welcome… although I wonder if it isn't time to go back into the Witness Protection Program after this chapter… *gulp***

**More to follow soon!**


	17. And the Void Would Be Calling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize profusely for taking so long to get this chapter up. After the Season Finale, I was consumed with deep thinky thoughts and had to write the one shot "Say Yes" as a tag to the episode instead of working on this. But soon after I got that posted, Real Life kidnapped me and didn't let me really settle down to this until just yesterday. GRRR! But at long last here be the final chapters! **

**I thank everyone for your patience and to make up for my misdeeds, Castiel will spend the majority of this Chapter shirtless! WOOOO! Angel Nudity! WOOO!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I did however, invent this nifty Time Machine!

WARNINGS: The usual helping of angel whumpage.

* * *

CHAPTER 17- And the Void Would Be Calling

The Even More Secret Basement Area of Frink's Secret Laboratory- 2007

* * *

"Really, I must insist you cease this at once, by Glayven!" Castiel heard the words drifting just on the edge of his consciousness, "We do not dissect friends!"

A sharp pain in his arm brought the angel to full awareness. His blue eyes snapped open, quickly focusing on his new surroundings as well as his precarious predicament. He was in a dimly lit chamber, its sterile blandness reminding him somehow of Bobby's panic room. He was also bare-chested and fastened tightly with thick ropes to an examination table propped up at a 45 degree angle. The Professor Frink he had met in 1978 was currently tugging at his hair and pacing back and forth inside a small cage, while the Frink he had only just encountered in 2007 was all too happily jabbing a thick needle into the crook of his arm and drawing blood.

"What do you think you're doing?" the angel demanded, tugging against his bonds.

"Behold! Angel Blood!" the mad scientist declared, beaming at vial in his hands, "This substance may hold the cure to all known diseases... or even the key to Ever-Lasting Life!"

"I can assure you it does no such thing!" Castiel scowled.

"Eh, well we can market it as such," Frink shrugged.

Castiel's eyes widened and then darted to the Frink he had saved and brought to the future, glaring at him almost accusingly.

"I am ever so sorry, my friend," 1978 Frink said sincerely, "I tried to reason with him, but he overpowered me! I'm so ashamed of myself, hah Glayven, and I mean that on two levels... But I never would have imagined I was capable of this!"

"Well, you never had the scientific breakthrough of a lifetime walk right into your Secret Laboratory!" 2007 Frink stepped forward, idly running his hand through the angel's thick black locks, "Imagine! Proof of the existence of Other Worldly Beings from far beyond this terrestrial plane! A Creature so powerful, so spiritually evolved, so full of Purity, Goodness and Light… Of course we must cut it open immediately and see what makes it tick! Now where's my good scalpel? Ahh! There you are 'Ol Sharpy!"

The 1978 Frink stood in horror watching himself grinning like a maniac at the gleaming surgical blade he was holding up in front of the terrified angel.

"Hoyven to the Glayven!" he gasped, "I cannot believe I once had such hubris and arrogance within me! What a difference a year makes! And to think, I came back here to warn you not to follow in my foolish footsteps. But as it turns out, being hunted down by a murderous Rock Band was the best thing that could have happened to me! Irony, by Glayven! Irony! And on that note, I must now insist you proceed with your previous plans to travel back in time thus making a complete ass of yourself in the 70's and release Castiel at once!"

The angel nodded eagerly, attempting to invoke that melancholy canine look that so often worked for Sam in similar situations. He found he either wasn't as skilled as the younger Winchester at commanding sympathy through his facial expressions or else the Professor was too callous and crazed to be moved.

"Time Travel! Bah!" 2007 Frink sneered, "Old news! This is a golden opportunity to turn the scientific community on its ear. No man before has ever captured a real live bona fide Angel! This is bigger than Big Foot! Bigger than the Loch Ness Monster! Picture it, if you will: _'Angel Autopsy! Fox News at 11:00!' _Hah Glayven! At long last! Fame! Fortune! Quicky marriage to Hollywood Starlet and jumping for joy on Oprah's Couch!... I just need to gather up the rest of my tools and then we can proceed to make Scientific History!... Where did I leave that thing-a-ma-jiggy?"

The mad scientist skittered about his Laboratory, searching through drawers and cabinets for various gadgets and instruments, muttering to himself all the while. Castiel's heart raced faster and faster as each tool being laid out was sharper and more torturous looking than the next. He strained and struggled against his bonds, thrashing hard enough to rock the examination table when he heard the Evil Professor utter the words "Rectal "and "Probe" in close proximity. But alas, he found himself held tight.

He couldn't believe he had made it this far, this close to home and back to his friends for it all to end like this. The idea of Sam and Dean never knowing what became of him was almost too devastating to contemplate. Feeling hopeless and defeated, he leaned back gazing skyward.

He wondered if any of his brothers knew or cared about his Fate. Uriel was probably still sulking over that whole Disco Duck fiasco. Michael was much too focused on Dean to pay him any mind. Gabriel, in this time, was busy posing as a Trickster posing as a Janitor and would more than likely find his predicament far too hilarious to stop. Zachariah would undoubtedly just hover around him sing-songing 'Told Ya So!'. Calling on Lucifer was absolutely out of the question, of course…although to his credit, evil incarnate though he was, the fallen angel had never tried to dissect Castiel. And he was fairly certain Raphael's solution would be to blow him up again so there wouldn't be anything left for Frink to study. As usual, he was on his own.

He sighed deeply. If only there was some way for him to save himself. He glanced at the caged Frink who was looking just as grim about their present circumstances.

"Again, I must truly apologize," Frink said glumly, peering through the bars, "Had I known this would be the outcome to our adventures I would have remained in exile at the Lawrence Theatre and its endless loop of Rocky Horror Picture Showings, doing the Time Warp again and again! Tedious repetition by glayven… but so much less detrimental to your health!"

Castiel cocked his head, remembering the bizarre rituals at the Theatre. At once he became alert and refocused on his surroundings. The mad scientist had been leaving his instruments scattered about the room as he collected them. His trusty scalpel, 'Ol Sharpy, was resting precariously on the edge of a metal counter top. A little bump would be all it took to send it toppling to the floor. Castiel was close enough, if only he could maneuver the table he was strapped to.

"It's just a jump to the left…" he muttered, rocking the table until he was able to hop over to the counter top.

The side of the table banged against the counter top, knocking the scalpel to the ground. It landed, just as Castiel had hoped, with its tip embedded in the flooring and its gleaming blade exposed edge-wise towards the angel's bound feet.

"And then a step to the right," he grunted, straining to get his right leg close enough to the blade to begin slicing through the thick ropes around his ankles.

He glanced up nervously to see that Frink was still pre-occupied gathering up his various devices. The mad scientist still had his back turned to the angel when the ropes at his feet finally gave way. Castiel sighed with relief, able to move his lower limbs at last. Now to free the rest of his body.

Skin glistening with sweat from the effort, he struggled to put his hands on his hips and bring his knees in tight. These minute gestures aided in loosening the cords around his chest and thighs, but it was the pelvic thrust that really broke the restraints.

As he snapped free at last, dropping to the floor, he could hear the caged Frink sending him a whispered cheer and singing softly:

"Let's do the Time Warp again!"

"What the Glayven!" the mad Frink cried as he saw his prized specimen on the loose.

He quickly seized up a mallet and charged forward.

"Oh no you don't!" he scolded, brandishing the weapon, "Get back on the slab! Bad angel! Bad!"

Before he had a chance to bean Castiel over the head, the angel rolled out of the way then reached up to touch his fingers to the psychopath's forehead. Much to his horror, nothing happened. The mad scientist was cackling with fervor as he again raised the mallet aiming for Castiel's cranium. With no other recourse left to him, the angel resorted to a move he'd seen Dean utilize on more than one occasion. He grabbed Frink by the shoulders and slammed his head against the crazy man's skull.

The blow sent them both reeling backwards. Castiel stumbled to his knees, dazed and bleeding from the nose. Dean must have been graced with a much harder head than Jimmy he decided as his vision began to blur from the pain.

Frink staggered backwards falling against the cage which held his much less insane doppelganger captive. The good Frink snatched the mallet out of his evil twin's hand and pounded him but good on the top of his crazed noggin. The bad Frink's eyes crossed and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Castiel nodded appreciatively and waved his fingers towards the cage's latch in an effort to free his friend. Again, sadly, nothing happened. With a weary sigh he pulled himself to his feet and rummaged around the room until he could find the key. Opening the lock proved to sap the last of his strength and he crumpled forward, collapsing to his hands and knees. The good Frink was there at his side instantly.

"I feel terrible," the angel muttered as the scientist struggled to pull him back to his feet.

"I would imagine so, by glayven," Frink declared, "You've been through quite a lot, my fine feathered friend!"

"It's more than that," Castiel sighed, "My powers… my 'angel mojo' as Dean calls it, has abandoned me completely. Now there is no way for me to travel through time and meet up with my friends in 2010. I have failed them…"

"No way to travel through time?" Frink snorted, good naturedly, "Great Glayven. Just who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

* * *

After taking the time to cage his pesky dark half, Professor Emmett Frink helped the exhausted angel into his shirt and trusty trench coat and then guided his wobbly form back to the Time Machine room.

"Ahh! My Baby! How I've missed you!" he sighed dreamily, hugging the control panel, "Now I must caution you. I've never sent anyone into the Future before. Or any non-human for that matter…"

"At this point, it can't be any greater risk than staying here where I'm sure to be captured and studied by someone… well someone like you."

"Yes, again I must apologize," Frink said chagrined, "I was once over zealous when it came to the pursuit of scientific knowledge. But you have shown me what's truly important in life. Not only did you reach out to help me but you spent all your time in the 70's solely concerned with finding and protecting your friends. I have never before known that kind of loyalty in my life. Science is chaotic and uncertain, an ill tempered bitch of a mistress, if you will by Glayven. But the transformative power of friendship and love, why surely this is the greatest discovery mankind as ever known! Ha! Glayven! Sickly Sentimental Hallmark Moment!"

"I don't know exactly what a Hallmark Moment is," Castiel admitted, "But if you can get me back to Sam and Dean I would like to share one with them."

"Ahh… well, having met them, I highly doubt your reunion will be as emotive as all that… but I am sure they will be very glad to see you again too."

Frink worked feverishly over the control panel, setting the coordinates to the correct time and exact place where the angel's journey had begun. Soon an ominous whirring sound erupted from the machinery and a beam of neon blue light shot out towards the ceiling of the laboratory bathing both angel and scientist in an eerie glow. They watched awe struck as the beam of light expanded and began to swirl into a luminous vortex in the center of the room. The Professor pulled at his hair and pumped his fists with Victor Frankenstein like fervor.

"It's working!" he cried, "Once again it's working!"

He danced about the room in a zealous frenzy before stopping suddenly.

"OOOPS," he chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, force of habit. Momentarily forgot my new outlook on life, by Glayven. Science bad. Friendship good."

Castiel gazed at the swirling vortex nervously.

"What happens now?" he asked, shouting over the din.

"Well, you my friend step into the vortex where you will be transported to the future. And after a few dizzying moments spinning through the timeless void you will find yourself deposited directly into Sam and Dean's motel room, hopefully regaining your angel mojo sometime thereafter…Of course, there is always the possibility you will be instantly blown into a billion trillion pieces. The calculations can be tricky by Glayven..."

The angel considered this for a moment.

"It's happened before…" he shrugged, then took Frink's hand in his, "Goodbye my friend!"

"Good luck and God Speed!" Frink called out.

Castiel smiled wryly and stepped forward into the vortex where the timeless void would be calling.

To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated! The final chapter is up now!**


	18. Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. If I did, I'd let them stay in nicer motel rooms… I'd also be exceedingly happy!

WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Song Remains the Same"

* * *

CHAPTER 18- Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

Random Crappy Motel: Sam and Dean's Room - 2010

* * *

The Winchester brothers stood in their drab and depressingly polka-dotted motel room in solemn silence. After their horrific ordeal and everything that had been revealed during their trip to the past, they hardly knew what to say.

Dean knew what to do, however. He went to retrieve their latest acquisition from the liquor store while Sam unwrapped the glasses that the motel had provided.

The younger man was still standing lost in thought by the motel's mirror when Castiel appeared suddenly behind him looking like he'd just been tumbled through a dryer.

"Castiel!" Sam gasped, dropping the glasses as the angel began to sway on his feet.

Both brothers rushed to their friend's aid, catching him by the elbows and holding him up before he could crumple to the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gotcha!" Sam said reassuringly.

"Cas, you son of a bitch, you made it!" Dean exclaimed with a mixture of pride and concern.

"I…I did..." Castiel stated.

He stared in wonderment at his hands, seeing the ink stamp from Club Manero still on his wrist. He smiled slightly remembering Missouri, her smile, her laugh and their first kiss...

The Apocalypse was looming of course. But maybe in the midst of all the oncoming Chaos there would still be a chance to pay a brief visit to his special friend... Or maybe a little longer than 'brief'. After all, what was was Time to an angel?

But now the rest of the journey was catching up with him and his whole body began quivering with weakness and wear. Were it not for the Winchesters holding him up on either side he would not have been able to stand at all.

He could feel consciousness slipping away from him yet again, but as he looked back and forth between the two men's worried faces he knew that this time at least he would be safe among friends. It was so good to see that Sam was alive and that Dean was a full grown adult and not the bean sized embryo Castiel had met in 1978. He could hardly believe he had made it back to them at last.

"Well, I'm very surprised," he uttered just before drifting into sweet oblivion.

"Whoa! You're ok!" Sam said as the angel collapsed into the brothers' arms.

Dean nodded to the bed and while he and Sam dragged Castiel towards the waiting mattress, they could have sworn they heard the angel singing softly under his breath:

"_Disco… Disco Duck…. QUACK QUACK QUACK!"_

As they released their hold on their unconscious pal and let him fall back onto the bed, they caught a brief flash fishnet stockings peeking out from under the cuffs of the angel's trousers.

They stared speechless for a moment before Dean broke the silence at last.

"Well, I could use that drink now!" he announced.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed.

"_Let's do… the Time Warp… again…"_ Castiel mumbled in his sleep.

THE END

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! He's home! Safe in the arms of Sam and Dean! (And wouldn't we all love to be there!)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the lost adventures of our favorite nerdy little guy with wings! I had a blast writing it and hearing back what everyone thought. Sometimes when someone shares their favorite part or line, it's my favorite too. Other times, something I wasn't quite sure would work turns out to be everyone else's fav. You just never know! But it's slowly teaching me to trust my instincts and so again I say Thank You!**

**So thanks to everyone to read and reviewed or made this fic a favorite and to all those who dared to let me take you on a strange journey :-D!**

**As always feedback is greatly appreciated! And I'll see you guys… somewhere in Time! MA HA HA!**

**Kisses!**


End file.
